If I Had You
by Midnights Flower
Summary: Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid!Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**If I Had You**

** Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid!Blaine.**

**A/N YEAY I GOT A NEW COMPUTER AND INTERNET THATS WHATS UP :) SO NEW CHAPETRES OF A KINGDOMS PRIDE WILL BE POSTED ASAP. OH N I DONT OWN GLEE,THE CHARATERS, ANY SONGS OR PRODUCTS I USE IN THIS FANFIC**

** Chapter 1**

Kurt was running late for cheerios practice. He dashed down the halls to try and maker it to the gym as quickly as possible. It's not his fault he's late! The new Marc Jacobs line was released during his free period so he just had to go get first dibs. He would have made it back in time if it hadn't been for that blonde bimbo who had spent an eternity trying to flirt her way to a fifty percent discount.

Okay first of all it's just sad that you have to practically expose yourself to get what you want. Secondly THIS IS MARC JACONBS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD IF YOU WANT A DISCOUNT WAIT TILL THE CLOSE GET SENT TO JCPENNY'S OR ROSS. Thirdly Kurt was 100% sure that the cashier was gay. So nice try honey. Gaga when will these girls learn. Its all about reading a person.

When Kurt got up to the same cashier he had managed to get sixty percent off. It helped that Kurt was in his cheerios uniform that showed off his amazingly toned body also that Kurt flirted a bit. This always happened Kurt would find a way to get what he wants and maybe also get a phone number on the receit that he would never call.

Kurt smiled to himself as he ran down the halls because no matter which hallway it was people would part like the Red Sea for him to pass by. If there was one thing Kurt loved more than clothes it was power and boy did he have lots of it. He was untouchable. Kurt Hummel was at the top of the high school pyramid. He also happened to be one of Sue Sylvesters favoriute cheerios. Lay a hand on her Porcelain and you will witness HORROR! But Kurt can also fend for himself. If he found out that you were saying his name in vain or screwed him over in any form consider your high school life over. He was the judge, the jury, and the warden of McKinley High school. His word was law.

Kurt bursted threw the gymnasium doors. The squad was frozen in what he guessed was the final move of whatever rediculous routine Coach Sue had just created. The squad kept their brightest smiles on and awaited for their coach's critisim. Kurt placed his bags on the bleachers waiting for Sue to address him on his tardiness.

" Absolutely terrible. YOU THINK THIS IS HARD TRY LASTING THREW A JUSTIN BEIBER,SELENA GOMEZ, REBECCA BLACK, AND CARLY RAE JEPSEN CONCERT THAT'S HARD. Madonna would be weeping from your complete and utter failure." Sue screeched loudly with her megaphone.

Kurt started walking to his position when the screech of the megaphone filled his ears.

"PORCELAIN WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY IT IS THAT YOU ARE LATE TO PRACTICE!"

Damn Kurt knew it was coming.

"Coach I..."

"Save your excuses and don't you dare even think about back sassing me."

Kurt kept his mouth shut and headed to his friends. He knew better than to tell coach that he was merely trying to explain himself. But Sue isn't like other teachers. Coach Sue doesn't do excuses.

"Wait a minute Porcelain get your tail back over here." Kurt did as he was told. "Since you decided to be tardy to practice you have to be punished. Becky!" Sue called. Becky rose and nodded at the coach beofre exiting the gym.

"What do I have to do Coach?" Kurt said a tad bit annoyed that he the co-captain had to be punished infront of the squad. Before Sue could answer Becky returned to the gym her hands full with tater tots.

"Oh no." Kurt whispered to himself.

"Porcelain as your punishment you have to eat two tater tots."

"Coach no my thighs!" Kurt screeched.

"Tough luck kid you did the crime now you have to pay." Sue said shoving the tots into his hands.

Kurt gazed down at the two tots. Gaga knows how much grease each contained. Or how much fat! Kurt closed his eyes and tossed them into his mouth. He chewed and sadly swallowed the substance.

"Very good now go get in your position for 4 Minutes I want to see it perfect." Kurt was walking away. Overhearing Sue's and Becky's conversation.

"Coach." Becky said looking up at Sue.

"Yes Becky."

"What do I do with the rest of these tots?"

"I don't know throw them at some fat kids or something."

"You got it Coach." Becky said leaving the gym not before throwing two tater tots. One at Kurt and one at Merceedes. Kurt was angered a tad bit. He wasn't fat. Was he?

Kurt walked to the front of his line where he stood next to Santana who was giggling at Kurt's anger.

"It's not funny." Kurt snapped at Santana.

"You're right... it was hilarious!" Santana said releashing her laughter. She suddenly got serious and looked at Kurt dead in the eye. "Kurt."

"Yes Santana."

"How did it feel?"

"How did what feel?"

"How did it feel to have warm, thick, chuncky liquid flow down your throat." Santana said before smirking.

"Seriously Santana leave it to you to make swallowing a little bit of grease into something completely dirty."

"Takes a dirty mind to get a dirty joke." Santana smirked again. Damn she was good. Kurt let out a sigh of annoyance. Gaga he loved Santana but sometimes she was too much for him.

"Hey Satan after this do you think Merceedes and the Unholy Trinity would be up for a trip to the mall."

"Didn't you just come back from there?"

"Your point is?" If there was one thing to know about Kurt Hummel is that he never tires of shopping.

"Yeah I'm down I'll tel Quinn and Britt after the number."

"Okay." Kurt said smiling to himself.

"Alright Ladies the pep rally is in two days and I wanna see perfection!" Coach Sue said from her megaphone.

He has the dream life. He was the co-captain of the cheerios, a memeber of the New Directions, and had a dad who accepted him for who he is. What more could he ask for?

"SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT"

Showtime.


	2. Chapter 2

**If I Had You**

** Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid!Blaine.**

**A/N I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS **

** Chapter 2**

"That girl must have been blind if she thought she could pull off the black top. I mean the only person who that would look smoking on is me." Santana said as the group walked out of Forever 21.

"Please Satan not even with another boob job would you look sexy in that shirt." Kurt said smiling with Merceedes.

"Whatever." Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Well I think Santana would look amazing in it." Brittany said hoping to save her best friend.

"Thanks Britt."

The group continued to walk till a sound caught their ears. It was a growl of a stomach. The Unholy Trinity and Kurt all turned to Merceedes.

"What can't a girl be hungry after a long practice."

Before Santana could make a bitchy remark her own stomach growled. Santana's face turned a deep shade of red. She turned to the three behind her and crossed her arms.

"Yeah its not like we didn't work our asses off today. We should probably catch a bite to eat." Kurt smiled at Santana's humiliation.

"Come on Breadsticks is like five minutes from here lets go." Kurt said and instantly everyones face lit up. Face it you can never go wrong with Breadsticks.

The group of teens dashed to the car.

"I call shoot gun!" Merceedes called.

"Merceedes you know guns are dangerous. Also how can you call one cause I'm pretty sure they don't have cell phones." Brittany said eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"Britt she didn't mean an actual gun. She was just saying that she wants to sit next to Kurt in the front." Santana said watching Brittany finally putting the pieces together. Kurt couldn't help but smile at his friends.

He loved them. Well with the exception of Santana and Brittany. He envyed the two. They were so in love and they didn't care who saw. They where two souls who were lucky enough to find one another. For all he knew he wouldn't know what loving someone in an intimate fashion until he got to New York. They say love is patient so Kurt guesses he has to suck up his lonelyness until the moment arrives. Who knows maybe a hot jock will ask him out. Gaga help him if one of the losers in McKinley asked him out. Everyone knows you only date people from your status level.

The drive was filled with singing and laughter. They pulled up at Breadsticks seeing that it was quite busy. No matter they hopped out the car and bursted into the resturant in all their glory.

Sure enough a waiter recognized the group and got them a table immediately. Handing them their menus and waited near by for their order. That's one of the best things of being popular everyone gives you what you want and waits on you like royalty. Well you are royal. Kurt smirked to himself he wouldn't trade this for anything.

The group ordered and waited for their food. As they chatted they notice a group of young men enter the resturant. All of them wearing matching blazers.

"Oh my god who are they?" Merceedes said her mouth wide open.

"Judging by their outfits I would say just a bunch more preps from a far school." Kurt said stairing at the group of fine young men.

"They're from Dalton Academy." Quinn said taking a sip from her ice tea.

"Where?" Kurt asked shocked how Quinn would know so much.

"Dalton Academy. It's in Westerville. Dalton Academy is said to be an all male school with a zero bullying policy. Sounds amzing but only rich kids can go since the tution is very high." Quinn said then continued to sip her straw.

"How do you know all this?" Kurt asked.

"My cousin tried to get in." Quinn said returning to her drink.

"Wow it does sound amazing." Kurt said looking back at the group who was waiting to be seated. They seemed happy and rather hyper.

"Please it only sounds amazing to you cause its practically a buffet of boys there." Santana said. Kurt just rolled his eyes. The group of boys were being led to a table that was near the group of cheerios.

"Their heading this way!" Merceedes said squeeling with excitement.

The boys sat down and started gossiping away. With an exception of one. A blonde with rather large lips. Too big for Kurt's liking. Kurt wondered why the boy was so upset but decided it was best not to get involved. He didn't know him so why should his worries matter to Kurt. Kurt returned his attention to his table whose food had just been brought over. They dug in except Merceedes who was stairring at the table.

"Someone catch your eye Merceedes?" Kurt asked wondering who his friend was satirring at for so long.

"The blonde one." Merceedes replied sighing.

"Trouty mouth?" Santana said a tad bit loud.

"Santana shut up! That is so mean. What if he heard you?" Kurt snapped. Kurt turned to see the blonde getting up and leaving. Kurt didn't know why but he decided to follow the boy out of the resturant. In the parking lot Kurt could see the boy radily walking to his car.

"HEY!" Kurt said speeding up to catch him.

"Can I help you?" The blonde boy asked.

"I wanted to say sorry for what happened back there. Santana can be a bitch and so she pretty much always talks without considering the feelings of others." Kurt said hoping the boy would accept his apology. The boy smiled making Kurt smile.

"Its okay it happens alot." The boy said chuckling. Kurt liked the bondage he was forming with the boy.

"My names Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"I'm Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham." Sam chuckled. Kurt snickered boy Sam has no game. However Merceedes would still like him.

"Funny."

"Yeah I like making jokes. But my name really is Sam. Sam Evans." Sam smiled.

Kurt really liked Sam. And since they were practically friends after several minutes of they had evem gave each others phone number to text and facebook info so they could add each other. So Kurt couldn't help had to ask Sam something he had been dying to know.

"Sam if you don't mind me asking why were you so upset earlier. Everyone else seemed happy."

"I can't." Sam's eyes started to fill with tears. He dashed to him car and took off into the night. Kurt would be lying if he said he wasn't hurt. What could be so bad that would make Sam run off...well technichally drive off. Who could know? Maybe a certain group of boys do.

Kurt returned to his table.

"Where have you been?" Merceedes said a tad bit angry assuming Kurt had been flirting with the blonde boy she had claimed to find attractive.

"I was talking with Sam." Kurt said. Before Merceedes or any of the girls could ask him more questions a boy from the table Sam had came with turned to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to easedrop on your conversation but did you mention Sam?" The asian boy asked.

"Yeah." Kurt responded.

"How rude of me I'm Wes. I'm one of Sam's friends. Where is he by the way?" Wes said looking at the door waiting for Sam to return.

"He uh he left." Kurt said looking down. He then rose his head curiousity got the better of him. "Why was Sam so upset. I tried asking but then he left." Wes' eyes widen. He looked at the group as if asking them a telepathic message. One of the boys nodded and soon all of them were.

"What did Sam say when you asked?" Wes asked.

"He said 'I can't'"Kurt said now the girls were lured into the conversation. They wanted to know the juicy situation.

"Listen Kurt. Sam's just went threw a tough situation."

"What happened if you don't mind me asking. I promise I won't tell anyone." Kurt said.

"You sure we should tell him?" Wes said looking at the group.

"Yes maybe if we tell him maybe you know who will be there and Sam can be happy again." An african american boy said.

"Okay." Wes said before turning to Kurt. "Sam had a best friend they were very close even had a cool pair name. Blam. Well three weeks ago Sam's friend decided to go help a friend out over at Carmel. His friend's friend asked him to a dance it was his way of coming out to the school. So being that brave soul Sam's friend went to the dance. But he never came back. Sam told us when his friend didn't show up to Warblers practice that our lead vocalist was beaten up at the dance. His parents no longer thought Dalton was good for their son so they transfered him. Sam doesn't know where his friend is. He tried every form of communication but hasn't found him. He won't smile till he knows where his friend is." Wes said looking down.

"What was his name? Sam's friend's name. Maybe he has transferred to Riverside, Huntersfeild, or even McKinley. Either way I know people in all those school's so they can tell me if they've seen or heard of him." Kurt said wanting to help his new friend. Wes once again looked back at the group. And once again they all nodded.

Wes took a deep breath.

"His name was Blaine. Blaine Anderson."


	3. Chapter 3

**If I Had You**

** Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid!Blaine.**

**A/N I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS also I was watching Glee and in Season 2 ep 4 it shows Kurt's middle name is Elizabeth! I know some of y'all might have been aware but I honestly thought people made it up and it had a good sound to it. Any who on with the fanfic**

**Also this is a short chapter!**

** Chapter 3**

That night all that clouded Kurt's mind was Sam. How awful it must be to lose his best friend. But that's another thing that bothered Kurt. How close were Sam and this Blaine person? The only people in McKinley who had pairing names were couples. Like Mina,Finchel, and Brittana. But these two were soo close that their peers at Dalton knew them as Blam. Odd. But Kurt decided not to ask Sam or his Breadstix companions. For all he knew Sam may be in the closet well... he may be out of the closet at Dalton but very deep in when he was in public.

Kurt decided to escape this world and fell asleep.

A voice of an angel echoed threw the feilds. Kurt sat up instantly looking around the feilds. All he could see was trees and flowers. Kurt was torn should he search for the voice or stay? At that moment a little yellow bird landed on Kurt's lap. It was a warbler. The little warbler started to copy the pitch of the unknown voice. Kurt smiled to himself making his decision to stay in this paradise. A beautiful place where two voices joined in harmony making Kurt forget of the real world and his problems. If only a dream could last forever.

-Elsewhere-

A young man with curly raven hair tossed and turned in his bed. He sits up gasping for air. It had been three weeks since his attack, three weeks since he's had a goodnights sleep, three weeks since he had been torn away from his sanctuary.

He remembers waking in a hospital bed that awful day. The day his world was turned upside down. His father told him he had pulled him out of Dalton.

'They obviously didn't teach you anything important at that school.' He recalls his father saying with spite. He and his father were never close especially when he told him that he was gay.

The young boy wanted to cry. How dare his father remove him from Dalton! Everyone knows that it was basically the only school where you can be who you truly are and not have to suffer for it. No now he was no longer a student there. He was no longer the lead vocalist of the warblers. Tomorrow morning he would start off at his new school. Fear consumed him. What if the guys there did what the other guys did to him and Jeremiah!? The thought shook him to the core.

In the darkness of his room he heard a little tweet. He looked at his bedside table. He could see Pavarotti's little dark figure move closer to the side of the cage near him. The young man extended his finger to touch the bird. The bird rubbed against it as if to soothe the shaken boy.

"Sing for me please." The boy whispered to the little bird. The bird started to sing to its master. Comforting him in the only way it could. The boy smiled and lowered his head onto his pillow smiling.

The birds song was however, interrupted by a harsh knock on the boys door.

"BLAINE SHUT THAT BIRD UP OR I SWEAR I'LL GET RID OF IT!" The gruff voice from behind the door snapped. Blaine's father never did like Pavarotti or anything that made Blaine happy for the matter.

"Thanks for the song Pavarotti but now we have to go to bed." Blaine whispered sweetly to the bird stroking its wing one last time. The bird cuddled near the cage so he could be close to his master as possible.

'One day...' Blaine thought 'we will be free and sing to our hearts desire.' With that he closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep. For tomorrow he would be starting at his new school.

William McKinley High


	4. Chapter 4

**If I Had You**

** Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid!Blaine.**

**A/N I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS ... Wow I'm on fire 3 chapters in 2 days lets try and make it 4 :)**

** Chapter 4**

Kurt awoke at the sound of Gaga's voice. Face it there is nothing better than waking up to Gaga. He looked at his clock 5:30. He arose from the bed stretching his arms last night was one of the best dreams he had ever had. He started his mouisterizing routine and perfecting his hair. He went to his closet. He admired the clothing within but being a cheerio he had to wear his uniform practically everyday. He reached and grabbed his clean and pressed uniform.

'This is who you are! Cheerio co-captain at the top of the high school pyramid. NEVER FORGET IT!' Kurt's mind said to him. He gazed at himself in the mirror. He smiled at himself in his cheerios uniform.

"I'll never forget." He said to himself smiling he noticed the time and grabbed his bag exiting the house and into his car. Heading to his castle for another amazing day of being Kurt Hummel.

-Elsewhere-

Blaine woke up to Pavarotti singing. It is probably one of the best ways to wake up. It's such a beautiful melody that Blaine just wants to stay in bed and not go to school. But he had to. He slid out of bed and headed for his closet.

"Thanks for the wake up call Pavarotti." He said smiling to the bird who just tweeted in response.

He pulled out some black shoes, red pants, a white belt, and a black pollo that showed off his toned arms. Looking himself over he noticed something was missing. Accessories! He grabbed his yellow sunglasses and to top it off a red,white, and blue striped bow tie. His outift was done but now his hair. The curly creature on his headwas absouletly wild and needed to be tamed. This called for dare he say hairgel. He went to the bathroom and filled his hair with the product.

"Well McKinley High get ready cause here I come." Blaine said picking up his backpack from the floor leaving his room. Not before saying goodbye to Pavarotti. He rushed downstairs hoping to catch his dad before he left to school. The house was quiet. Dead silent.

"Dad?" He said looking around the kitchen. His eyes came upon a piece of paper and five dollars. It was a note.

**Blaine,**

**DON'T SCREW IT UP! There's your money for lunch.**

Blaine crumbled up the note and threw it away. Typical. He shouldn't have expected more from his dad. He wasn't lucky like the other kids who get a goodbye by both if not one parent before they leave for school. He left the house and entered his car. Blasting Katy Perry as he drove to his new school and hopefully his new domain.

-At McKinley-

Kurt pulled up into the schools parking lot and parked right next to Brittany's red Corvette. How that girl managed to get a drivers permit will be a mystery to him.

"Hey Kurt." Mercedes said running to her friend.

"Hey Cedes." Kurt said hugging his best friend.

"Dolphin!" Brittany said hopping out of her car.

"Hey Britt how are you?" Kurt said smiling. Brittany's smile dimmed a bit. "What's wrong?"

"Lord Tubbington read my diary again so now he knows where I have been hiding his cigarrets. I think he's started smoking again." Brittany said with a pout. Seriously where on Earth did she come up with this? But who was Kurt to destroy her little strange world.

"I'm sure he'll quit again. He's just needs a little time especially since Puck almost fed him to his dog. I'm sure he's smoking to calm his nerves." Kurt said with a reassuing smile. Brittany's face instantly lit up she hugged him.

"Thanks Dolphin. I'm going to find Tana so we can prepare a song for Lord Tubbington. See you at Glee." The ditsy blonde said before running into the school in search of her love.

"Come on Cedes we don't want to be late." Kurt said turning to the school.

"Oh go on without me I'm waiting for Quinn. She's suppose to give me back my Pre-Cal notes. I'll catch up with you later."

Kurt felt a tad bit disappointed. He always enjoyed having someone to talk to in the morning as long as they weren't Rachel. He walked in people began to part to let him walk. This was the life of Kurt Hummel.

-In The Parking Lot-

Blaine pulled up to the school. At first glance he already knew it was going to be a challenge here. Kids were being tossed into dumpsters by jocks who took pride into their work. Groups were gathered everywhere. No not groups cliches. Great it was one of those schools. Blaine parked in the far distant. He didn't want to accidently park in someone else's spot.

He got out of his car and dashed into the schools. He didn't want to run into any of those dumpster tossing jocks. Once he entered the school he knew he was safe. For now at least. Blaine pulled himself together and started to walk down the halls with confidence.

Kurt smiled occasionally at random people as he walked to class. He was always early. Blaine was walking towards the office in hopes of getting his schedule fast enough to make it to first period on time. Kurt was approaching the intersection when his eyes came upon a boy he had never seen before. He was pretty sure he knew everyone at this school. But the boy's face did not have a name in Kurt's memory. No matter Kurt's breath was taken away by the stunning boy.

'If you don't know his name he's clearly a nobody. And you do not date nobodys.' Kurt's mind yelled at him. However when Blaine passed by him Kurt couldn't help but look back as the boy walked away.

'He might not be popular but he sure is cute.' Kurt thought with a smile and continued walking.

He didn't notice Blaine look back to him. Hoping to catch another look at the pale boys eyes one more time. They were so beautiful a rare combination of green, blue, and grey. However the boy was walking away. Blaine couldn't help but smile a tad bit.

'Maybe this school won't be soo bad.' Blaine thought.

**YEAH FOUR CHAPTERS IN 2 DAYS :) GO ME. FEEL FREE TO REVIEW WILL POST MORE TOMORROW UNTIL THEN LUV YA ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**If I Had You**

** Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid!Blaine.**

**A/N I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS **

** Chapter 5**

Blaine entered the office. He was handed his schedule and practically shoved out the door. That was it. He had no idea where any of these class were located and no one was sent to help him. He was a bit upset but shrugged it off. Nothing was going to ruin his first day. Smiling to himself Blaine looked down at the piece of paper to know where in this building his class was. He then crashed into something tall. Great how embarrassing he crashed into a wall what could be worse?

"Whoa sorry dude didn't see you." A very tall boy said. Wow apparently things could be worse than crashing into a wall. You can crash into a really tall teenager. A sorta scary tall teenager. Who's wearing a letterman jacket! Great he's dead.

"I'm soo sorry." Blaine said backing away slowly.

"Dude it cool." The tall boy said smiling. The smile eased Blaine's panic.

"My names Blaine. I just transferred sorry for walking into you."

"It's cool. I'm Finn." Finn said extending his hand to Blaine. Blaine took the teens hand and shook it. "So your new. What school did you come from? Do you like to sing?" Finn said excited and eager.

"I came from Dalton Academy and I do like singing. I was in my schools Glee club..."

"GLEE CLUB!" Finn said aloud. Oh snap Blaine just ruined his chances at being friends with Fiin.

"Dude you should totallly join our Glee club the New Directions." Wow that wasn't what Blaine had been expecting.

"Uh sure." Blaine said with a smile.

"Great oh let me help you with your classes." Finn said grabbing Blaine's schedule. "Cool you have for first with Tina, Mike, and Artie, Second period Pre Cal with Merceedes, Third period Gym with Me, Puck, Mike, Ryder, Jake, Joe and Artie, Fourth History with Quinn, Fifth English with Quinn, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Merceedes, Kitty, Marley and Tina, and Sixth Anatomy with Kurt, Puck, Artie, and me. I'll text everyone to help you. Don't worry they're nice well most of them but they'll warm up to you." Finn said with a reassuring smile pulling out his phone texting his friends. "Come on I'll introduce you to Mr. Shue."

'See thngs will be better.' Blaine thought to himself.

All in all Blaine had a great day so far. seemed really nice so did Finn's friends. In Pre-Cal Merceedes kept smiling at him and started texting someone on her phone. Blaine had managed to catch a peek at the conversation.

**To:Boo**

** New kid = cutie pretty sure he plays 4 ur team ;)**

** From:Boo**

** Thanx but no thanx I hav alot on my mind **

** To:Boo**

** is it a boy?**

Blaine couldn't see the rest because Merceedes put her phone up angryly. Muttering to herself about someone stealing her man. Or something like that. He shrugged it off and started focusing on class. Third period however was his favorite class by far. All the guys welcomed him like he was a long lost brother. Like how he felt with the Warblers. They joked around and worked out.

But will they treat them the same when they find out he's gay?

"Hey come on lunch is about to start we gotta get there before all the good stuff runs out." Puck said changing rapidly.

"No worries Marley's mom has food saved for us." Jake told his brother.

"Sweet." All then guys said.

"Let's go!" Finn cheered.

'Enjoy it while you can.' Blaine's father's voice told him. Blaine shrugged it off and headed to the cafeteria with his new friends.

When lunch time came around Kurt couldn't focus on anything. During 's class he was too distracted by the thought of that handsome boy to joke about 's epic fail of a rap. According to Santana it was soo bad that you couldn't laugh at it. And now he's still distracted to notice whatever gossip is escaping Rachel's mouth. Something about Finn ignoring her. Whatever she's just over reacting as always.

"Kurt can you pass me the honey for my tea." Rachel said to a dazed off Kurt. "Kurt!" She snapped. Causing Kurt to awaken from his day dream.

"Huh?" Kurt replied. Rachel's face was red with annoyance.

"Pass. Honey. To. Me. NOW!"

"Oh sorry Rachel I don't answer to losers. Much less orders from losers. So until I hear a please I will not pass it to you." Kurt said grabbing the bottle holding it close to his body. He looked down and couldn't but smile. Honey. It was the same color as they boys eyes.

"Kurt can you pretty please hand me the honey." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm." Kurt said tightening his hold on the bottle. Honestly he didn't want to let it go. But he had to let it go. "Here." He said chuncking the bottle at Rachel who yelled as the bottle flew past her head. Everyone started laughing.

"Oh Finn you're here." Rachel squeeled after getting the honey bottle.

Kurt turned to say hi to his step brother and friends when his eyes widen with shock. The boy he had seen in the hallways was right in front of him. He was chatting with Mike and Artie. He laughed at something Artie said. Oh how his laugh was that of angels.

Blaine looked at the table and froze. The glasz eyed beauty was right there. Sitting at Finn's table beautiful as ever. The beautiful boys eyes came in contact with his both of them frozen. Both of the hoping it was not a cruel day dream.

"Kurt...Kurt." Finn said to his step brother who he hasn't seen breathe in the last minute. He looked at the direction his little brother was stairring at. His brother was looking at Blaine and Blaine was stairring at him in return. Hmmm so Blaine and Kurt like each other interesting.

"Kurt." Finn called once again.

"Huh uh yeah Finn." Kurt said breaking eye contact with the boy.

"I wanna introduce you to my new friend and a new member to the New Directions. Hey Blaine get over here."

Kurts eyes widened with surprize. One because his potential crush was headed his way andhis name was Blaine. No way he was Sam's Blaine. Kurt got up to shake Blaine's hand.

"Hi I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Kurt said with a bright smile.

"I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson" Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand to shake it. Kurt froze. His name was Blaine. Blaine Anderson!

No freakin way. Kurt snatched his hand away. It was him. He was Sam's Blaine. Blaine's heart belonged to Sam and Kurt was not going to get in the way. He grabbed his bag and ran out of the cafeteria with tears in his eyes. Leaving behind a very confused Blaine.

"What just happened?" Blaine said to himself.

He ran out the cafeteria and into the hallways. He wasn't going to let his angel slip away.


	6. Chapter 6

**If I Had You**

** Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid!Blaine.**

**A/N I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS ... Warning very short chapter**

** Chapter 6**

Kurt kept running turning at every intersection. If someone was running after him he wanted to lose them. He saw an open classroom door and ran in and locked it. His back against the door he slid down. Once his bottom touched the ground he held his knees close to his chest and did something he never thought he'd do since he was eight. He cried. Call him hopeless but it was love at first sight. Blaine had consumed his heart his soul only to destroy it. His tears never seemed to stop falling.

'Stop it! Stop it right now! You are Kurt Hummel. Co-captain of the cheerios. Adored by many as well as feared. That little nobody isn't worth crying over! He may be friends with the glee guys but he's no jock! He holds no title! Don't fall for that loser. Or else you'll be turned into one! Do you want that? Do you!?' Kurts mind yelled at him. Kurt tried to cover his ears but that speech was being replayed as if to mock him.

"No I don't want that! I DON'T WANT TO BE A LOSER!" Kurt yelled in reply to the voice then it was gone. He removed his hands from his ears. That's right he didn't want to be a loser.

He heard footsteps in the hallway. Someone was running.

"Kurt. Kurt where are you! Kurt." It was Blaine. Part of Kurt was yelling at him to get up and yell "I'm here Blaine" but his cheerio alter ego told him to sit there and shut up! So he did. Soon Blaine's voice and footsteps were faded. He rose from the floor and reached for his phone.

He wiped his tears and scrolled down his list of contacts till he found the name he was looking for. He hit the call button.

The phone started to ring.

"Please pick up." Kurt whispered to himself. If the person didn't answer he might never call again.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Hey Sam it's Kurt."

"Oh hey Kurt how's it going?"

Kurt took in a deep breath. "Sam I...I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I found Blaine."

"What! Wait how did you know?"

"Wes told me everything." Kurt said taking deep breath.

"Where is he? Please tell me." Sam said so desperatly wishing that Kurt wasn't pulling some kind of cruel joke.

"He's here. At McKinley High." Kurt said letting a tear fall free. "I want to help you. So meet me at the Lima Bean I'll show you the fastest route to McKinley." Or should he say the fastest way to Blaine.

"Sounds great meet you there." With that Sam ended the call. Kurt exited the school building. He going to meet Sam. To reunite two lost loves. He had to put his feeling aside.

"It's for the best." Kurt whispered to himself driving off to the Lima Bean.


	7. Chapter 7

**If I Had You**

** Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid!Blaine.**

**A/N I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

** Chapter 7**

Kurt sat in his car waiting for Sam. Was it too late to back out now? Of course it was any moment now Sam would be pulling up ready to follow Kurt to his long lost love. Love ugh that word now put a pit in Kurt's stomach. Only fools believe in such a thing. Or at least that's what his brain keeps telling him. There's no time for love when your popular.

A little silver car pulled up. The driver opened his door and walked out. It was Sam.

'Ok Kurt showtime.'

Kurt exited his car wrasing all emotions he had felt before.

"Hey." Sam said with a bright smile. "I was worried that this was going to end up being a cruel prank. You did find Blaine didn't you." Sam said his eyes desperate for Kurt to answer.

Oh no his emotions for Blaine were returning! All he could do was nod.

"You sure it's him." Sam said now holding Kurt's arms.

'He's not your's! Give him back to this little rich boy and go on with your life.' Kurt's cheerio ego spat at him. Kurt was struggling to say a word. 'Do it now! Or consider your high school life over. No one will love you once you're back at the bottom. Not even Blaine so go on take Sam to him.'

"Yes he said his name was Blaine Anderson and he's a transfer I'm a hundred percent sure he's your Blaine." Kurt said looking dead into Sam's eyes which instantly lit up. Sam pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"You have no idea how hard I tried to find him. You don't know happy I am." Sam said holding Kurt tightly.

"You have no idea how happy I am for you." Kurt said with a fake smile pulling away from Sam. "Now lets go this reunion has probably been long overdue." Sam smile and ran into his car. Kurt hopped in his car leading the way to McKinley.

-Meanwhile-

Blaine had searched all lunch to find his angel but not luck. He had to find him. He would have kept on searching had Finn not practically pushed him to class. The teacher was yapping on about something to do with the Great Depession. If you asked Blaine he was in a Great Depression of his own. If only he could find Kurt.

Kurt. Just the thought of his name sent a warm feeling to Blaine's heart. The boy was a teenage dream come true. His eyes so magical, his hair so perfectly place, his uniform hugged his body perfectly.

'Wait!' Blaine thought to himself head shooting up. 'That uniform it looked awfully familiar. It certainly wasn't a band or football uniform.'

"Hey Blaine you okay?" A blonde asked him. Oh what was her name Quinn! Yeah Quinn.

"Yeah I'm fine." Blaine said smiling. Then he notice something. The print and letters across Quinn's top! They were just like Kurt's. Which mean's Quinn must know Kurt! Which mean they could be reunited! First he had to make sure he was right.

"Hey Quinn." Blaine whispered.

"Yes. Is something wrong? Are you lost?" Quinn asked noticing Blaine had not written any notes.

"No everything's fine. I was uh... I was just wondering if you knew someone named Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Yeah I know him we practically hang out every day." Quinn said smiling. "Why?" She said curiousity now getting the better of her.

"It's nothing I just uh wanted to talk to him. From what I hear he's a pretty amazing person."

"Yeah he sure is. However..."

"What is it?" Blaine said now worried. Did Kurt already have someone special. Was he even gay?

"I think he's got a thing for this boy he met yesterday. He seemed really interested in him and his feelings." Quinn said now writing more notes. She didn't see Blaine's face fall.

'So he's found someone.' Blaine thought to himself. 'How could I be such a fool. Of course he'd have someone look at him. He could have anyone he wanted why would he choose me?' Blaine thought trying not to show his broken heart.

The buzzing of a phone interrupted his thoughts. Seriously what was with these people and texting during the class. Quinn lifted her phone and eyes widened in shock.

"That's odd." Quinn said after replying.

"What is weird?" Blaine couldn't help but ask.

"Kurt just texted me asking if I had class with you like Finn said I would."

"And?" Blaine said hope lighting up his eyes.

"I told him yes." Quinn replied confused by what was going on. Her phone buzzed again. She picked it up and her eyes widened again.

"Wow."

"What?" Blaine said anxiously waiting to find out what Kurt said.

"He told me to take you to the auditorium after class."

"For what?"

"I don't know but orders are orders." Quinn said replying and then slipping her phone in her pocket.

Blaine couldn't believe it Kurt wanted to meet him. He couldn't focus anymore. All he could think about were Kurt's eyes and how he would get to see them again. He gazed at the clock waiting for the bell to ring. After ten minutes it finally rang. He put his books in his bookbag and followed Quinn. She led him to two big doors.

Blaine opened them. He walked forward and held it for Quinn. But the girl did not move.

"Aren't you coming?" Blaine asked.

"No I'll stay out here I think this is a private matter." With that Blaine closed the door. He walked down the aisle. There up on the stage was Kurt.

Kurt could see Blaine approaching. Oh he wanted to cry.

'No do not stoop down that low! Remember who you are. Do not become like him. Do not become a loser!" With that Kurt put up his bitch barrier hoping he could fool Blaine.

Blaine walked on stage smiling but it started to fade a bit. Something was wrong. Kurt didn't seem as happy as when they first met. This Kurt eyes were filled with hate. Before Blaine could open his mouth Kurt raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Blaine was confused until he saw a dark figure walking closer.

'No please don't tell me Kurt has gotten someone to beat me up!" Blaine thought his body starting to shake. The shakes were starting to worry Kurt but he kept his barrier up making no movement to comfort the boy. The figure came closure to the light. Blaine was still shaking until he could see the person's face. His shakes were replaced by a bright smile.

"SAM!"

"BLAINE!"

The two lost friends ran to each other. Hugging each other. Enjoying their reunion with their best friend. The embrace was for a while.

Too long for Kurt. He couldn't hold up his tough exterior anymore. He headed for the exit. Once he reached the doors he turned back to see the two still holding each other.

'It was for the best.' Kurt thought to himself leaving the two alone.

The two friends pulled apart.

"Kurt thank you soo..." Blaine looked around trying to find his generous angel. However he wasn't in sight. He had left him.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out his heart breaking.

'Where'd he go?' Blaine thought heart falling apart.

'Where is my angel?'

**Okay I cried writing the end of this chapter. Please review lemme know how you like it. Until next time luv ya ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**If I Had You**

** Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid!Blaine.**

**A/N I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

** Chapter 8**

Kurt walked threw the doors glaring at anyone who dared to look at him. Kurt Hummel did not cry. Kurt Hummel was not weak! Kurt stormed down the halls heading to fifth. Someone called his name. He didn't look back. Kurt Hummel didn't need to follow anyones orders. He did not have to turn around to see who was addressing him. You only talk to him if he talked to you first.

"Kurt!" The voice said grabbing Kurt's arm spinning him around. Kurt looked to meet the face of his brother. Step brother.

"What do you want Finn?" Kurt said his voice sounding as if he was bored out of his mind.

"Where'd you go during lunch?" Finn asked a bit worried of his step brothers atttitude.

"It's none of your concern Finn." Kurt said glaring at his step brother who refused to let him go.

"It is my concern because your my little brother and my new friend went chasing after you. I was lucky to find him but you no one had heard from you or seen you since lunch." Finn snapped at Kurt who just took it. Kurt's face did not change emotionally. But inside he was crying wanting to tell his brother of his heart ache but the voice in his head yelled at him not to.

"Are you done?" Kurt said unemotional.

"No we are going to have a talk about this whether you like it or not." Finn said pulling Kurt's arm into an empty classroom. He shoved Kurt into a chair and went back to lock the door.

"Now talk Kurt."

-Elsewhere-

"Kurt?" Blaine called out.

"I guess he left." Sam said looking around the auditorium.

"That's weird." Blaine said hoping Kurt would just appear.

"I think he wanted us to have some alone time. He seemed sort of in a hurry to get us back together." Sam said looking down at his best friend. "So how have you been?"

"Uh I...I've been good what about you?" Blaine answered still stairring at the door not fully paying attention to Sam.

"Oh man you don't even know. I've been searching for you ever since your dad pulled you out of Dalton." Sam informed his friend. Blaine looked at Sam. Wow someone actually cared for him.

"I'm sorry you had to go threw that I would have called or messaged you but my dad took away every form of connection." Blaine said remembering his father snatching up his phone at the hospital.

***Flashback***

The sound of machines filled the air. Blaine's head was killing him. He felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks.

'Where am I?' Blaine thought trying to open his eyes but pain engulfed his eyelids as he tried to open them. 'What happened to me?'

Then like a bolt of lightning he remembered everything. He remembered dancing with Jeremiah. No one had said anything negative towards them. Blaine was starting to believe the world wasn't all that bad. He then remembered walking out with Jeremiah hugging him goodbye. Then he remembers a pair of strong arms grab him tightly and then numerous fists striking him. He remembered how he couldn't breathe and then nothing.

Blaine managed to finally open his eyes. A blinding white light welcomed him.

'Am I dead?' He thought until he heard a female's voice filling the room.

"Doctor. Doctor! He's awake! He's opened his eyes" She called out. Then his father stepped into the room.

"Blaine's awake."

"Yes sir I'll let you two be while I go get the doctor." The nurse said walking out the door. His father approached his bedside.

"Dad..."

"HOW DARE YOU BLAINE!" His father yelled at him.

"What did I..."

"I told you not to act on this little phase yet you insist on disobeying my word." His father snapped anger filling his voice. The air grew quiet but the tension between the two grew. A buzzing noise filled the room. It was coming from the little table next to Blaine. Blaine tried to reach the source but his father beat him to it. He held Blaine's phone in his hand.

"Hmm seems like Sam has been calling you nonstop. We need to stop that." And with those words Blaine's father threw the phone at the wall with such a force that caused it to break. Blaine's father left the room leaving Blaine all alone to cry.

***End of Flashback***

"Dude your dad is such an..."

"Don't Sam. He may have his bad moments but he's still my father." Blaine snapped even though he was thinking the same thing.

"Whatever you say. So how do you like McKinley so far?"

"It has it beautiful features." Blaine said smiling to himself thinking of Kurt.

"You should go after him." Sam said looking at the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine said trying to hide his feelings.

"Dude you are crushing on Kurt hard. I can't blame you he's such a great guy. I mean look what he did. He brought two lost friends together." Sam said smiling. Blaine smiled in return.

"You know what your right. I'll go see him and tell him how I feel."

"That's the spirit." Sam said patting Blaine on the back. "I'll see you soon buddy." With Sam's final words Blaine dashed off to find Kurt.

-Back in the classroom-

"TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG KURT!" Finn yelled he was getting tired of Kurt's little mind games.

"Nothing damn it Finn!" Kurt snapped at him.

"Keep lying to yourself Kurt but not to me. Your hiding something." Finn said stepping closer. Tears started to shed from Kurt's eyes caressing his cheeks.

"You don't understand." Kurt weeped.

"What don't I understand?" Finn asked now concerned for his brother who was weeping before him.

"What it's like to love someone who can never be yours." Kurt whispered. Finn tried to figure out what he meant. Who did he love. Wait at lunch Kurt and Blaine shared like this spark. But what did Kurt mean by saying Blaine couldn't be his?

"Why can't you and Blaine be together. You guys would make an awesome couple." Finn told his brother. Then something in Kurt's eyes changed. It was like he was someone else. Someone who was filled with hate and misery.

"BLAINE IS A LOSER! I AM ON TOP OF THE MCKINLEY SOCIAL PYRAMID! I WILL NOT YEILD FOR SOME LITTLE NOBODY! HE IS NOTHING TO ME AND NEVER WILL BE!" Kurt yelled leaving himself and Finn breathless. Finn was in shock and couldn't move. Kurt was too busy recovering from his little outburst to notice someone outside the door. Someone who had heard only his last phrase. Blaine's eyes filled with tears. He stormed off to fifth period. His angel was just a demon in disguise.

'He's like the rest of the popular cast. He cares for no one but himself.' Blaine thought wiping his tears.

'I was such a fool.'

**Awh snap a whole lot of drama! Will our boys finally stop this on going miscommunication or will they solve this little puzzel and over come this and the obstacles ahead? More ahead. Review until next time luv ya ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**If I Had You**

** Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid!Blaine.**

**A/N I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS...warning very short chapter cuz Glee is on tonight so I will probably be too emotional to write.**

** Chapter 9**

Kurt finally got his breathing back to normal. Part of him couldn't believe what just slipped out of his mouth. But the other part of him told him to shut it. No more whining and crying.

"I'm going home. Tell the Glee Club I came down with a stomache bug that I must have had a bad lunch or something I just need some time alone." Kurt said storming towards the door unlocking it. Looking back one last time at Finn before leaving. Kurt hung his head down as he walked down the halls. He let a few taers fall during his walk of dispair.

"So...he broke your heart didn't he?" Kurt's head snapped up. Turning to see the owner leaning against the lockers.

"It's none of your concern Quinn."

"It is when the performance of my squad may look terrible thanks to our co-captain falling for some loser of a new kid. Kurt we've been over this you can't be with someone who is not as good as you."

"Just like Finn shouldn't be with Rachel?" Kurt snapped back. Ever since he can remember Quinn has been obsessed with Finn. When he told her he was leaving her for Rachel she just broke down.

"Yes! One day he's gonna realize that I'm the only one for him!" Quinn yelled. She froze stairing at Kurt's face which was unreadable. She composed herself back to her cheerio bossy character. "Rubbing in how you are crying over Blanderson is not the reason I came to talk to you."

"Then what is?" Kurt said bored. All he wanted was to go home snuggle in his bed watch Moulin Rouge and cry his eyes out.

"I rather show you." Quinn said walking away. Kurt wanted to just walk the other direction but his feet had a mind of their own and followed the blonde witch. She entered the gym confused he entered right behind her.

Quinn stopped after a few steps. Kurt stood next to her. He looked at the direction she was stairring at. There in the middle of the gym court was someone Kurt knew. Wearing a cheerio's uniform facing away from him.

'No way! He wouldn't have done this not for me. I thought he would have finally got my messages that we can't be together! What the heck is going on!' Kurt's mind yelled.

Quinn smirked at her friends confusion. Soon his misery will be over or at least she hopes. Quinn grabs Kurt's arm and pulls him toward the young man in the cheerio's uniform. Quinn stopped leaving her friend so close to him. All he had to do was reach out just a little bit and he could touch him.

As if reading his friends mind Kurt started to raise his hand to touch the boys shoulder.

"Kurt?" The boy said finally turning around to face Kurt. It was hard for Kurt to breathe. Could all this be real? What is he suppose to say. Kurt realizes there is only one thing to say.

"Adam?"

**Aw snap welcome Adam to this fanfic even though I am not a big fan of his and my mother wonders why ( -_- r my rants about Klaine forever not enough?)... anywho even with all this drama remember it is a Klaine fanfic. Until tomorrow luv ya ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**If I Had You**

** Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid!Blaine.**

**A/N I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS Or any of the songs I use *cough* tennage dream *cough* or Katy Perry. Sooo sorry for late update been soo wrapped with school :P Had a group English project all on my own! Anywho on with the fanfic**

** Chapter 10**

"Adam what...what are you doing here?" Kurt said his heart clenching with so much pain.

"Coach Sue called me. After little Quinnie here kept going on and on about how you guys needed me she realized kicking me off of the Cheerios was one of her greatest mistakes." Adam said as he opened his arms hoping for Kurt to enter them. Kurt glared at the boy.

"Just because Sue and Quinn need you doesn't mean that I do." Kurt said turning to the door trying his hardest to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Kurt! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"Save your breath Adam. What you made me feel is unforgettable. You never loved me you liked the idea of me being bound to you!"Kurt yelled returning to Adam it's about time he gave him a piece of his mind.

"Like you can find anyone better than me. Kurt you and I both know that no matter where you go I will always be the one you end up with. You are too proud to stoop below your petistool for a guy. You and I are it no one will love you like I did not even that new kid. From the tear stains on your face I can tell he doesn't even want you." Adam snapped at Kurt.

Now that was a hit below the belt. How dare he bring Blaine into this! Kurt eyes began to fill with tears that were not of sadness but of rage.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ADAM! DAMN IT WHEN WILL YOU REALIZE THERE WILL NEVER BE AN US! YOU MESSED UP BIG TIME. AND NOW YOU INSIST LIKE MAKING ME FEEL LIKE TRASH FOR WHAT?" Kurt yelled releasing everything he had bottled in. Adam stood there frozen breathless what is one supposed to say after an outburst like that? "You know Adam for a good looking guy you sure don't know how to win a guys heart." Kurt said exiting the gym.

Kurt needed to get out of the school and fast he didn't care who saw him.

'You're making a mistake go back to Adam. You should fix things up with him. Come on Kurtie just think about how the both of you will rule the school with an iron fists. You two will be the ultimate power couple.' Kurt's mind whispered to him. Kurt stopped walking and covered his ears with his hands.

"Shut up. Shut up." Kurt whispered to himself.

'You know I'm right. Isn't that what you have always wanted? To knock Quinn off of her high pedistool and rule McKinley?' His mind whispered. Kurt nodded hands still covering his ears.'Well then turn around and talk to Adam.'

"No! No I refuse to!" Kurt said a tad bit louder. His head started to hurt. The pain was unbearable it was like someone was repeatedly stabbing his brain.

'Listen to me you ungreatful little boy! If you so much as think of leaving without speaking to Adam I will fill your dreams with nightmares.' His mind yelled at him.

"I control you. I tell you what to think not the other way around." Kurt whispered.

'Yes you do but think Kurt who created me? Hmm you did I'm your true colors.' His mind whispered. Was it true is thatwho Kurt was supposed to be?

"No your wrong." Kurt snapped.

'If you believe so then fine. I'll let you go but don't cry when you realize how alone you are without power.' Kurt trembled with fear as the thought took over. He didn't want to be alone not again.

Kurt wept holding his knees close to him. He doesn't remember sitting on the floor but decides to forget it and cry.

Blaine decided it would be best to skip fifth period. He couldn't stand the idea of everyone seeing him teary eyed. They'd probably laugh at him. He dragged his feet along the halls until he heard a faint whimper. Someone was crying. Blaine decided to see what was wong maybe he could help. He wiped his eyes and followed the source of the sound until he could see a figure on the floor crying.

It was Kurt!

Blaine was torn. Part of him wanted to leave Kurt there. He was probably crying because he just found out something of his was out of style. But the cry that escaped from Kurt's lips could tell him that it was something serious. Even though Kurt had called him a loser and such; he couldn't stand to see Kurt so defeated. He needed to help his ...demon? No Kurt was a fallen lost angel in Blaine's eyes.

He got next to Kurt and sat on the ground next to the cheerio. Kurt remained oblivious of Blaine's presence.

Blaine thought to himself how could he make the angel smile or at least stop crying. Then it hit him. Whenever he was sad music always seemed to cheer him up. Blaine looked at the weeping Kurt and slowly wrapped his arms around him. Kurt froze.

Kurt didn't have a clue who was holding him. However he felt warm and safe. The mysterious figure started to sing.

_** Before you met me, I was alright**_

_** But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life**_

_** Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine**_

That voice it was soo comforting. Kurts tears started to die down.

_** Let's go all the way tonight**_

_** No regrets, just love**_

_** We can dance until we die**_

_** You and I, we'll be young forever**_

Blaine listened carefully the whi,pers and sniffles were gone. Kurt did nothing but breathe in his arms. Kurt hadn't pulled away Blaine took it as a sign to go on.

_** You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_

_** The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**_

_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**_

_** Don't ever look back**_

Runaway! Oh Kurt would love that. However there was one thing he couldn't run away from. Himself.

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_

_** Just one touch, now baby I believe**_

_** This is real, so take a chance**_

_** And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

That verse basically stated what both of them felt. Althought Kurt was still unaware he was in Blaine's arms. Kurt felt everything that song stated as did Blaine. Blaine slowly pulled them apart. Kurt lifted his head slowly eyes widening at the sight of Blaine.

"Kurt are you okay?" Blaine said looking into his loves eyes seeking an ounce of emotion. Kurt was about to respond when memories of what his cheerio ego had said to him. And his fear of lonliness returned. It was time for Kurt to do what he did best...act.

"I'm fine Anderson now leave me alone." Kurt said getting up composing himself and started wlking to the door.

Blaine was not going to let Kurt walk away that easy.

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me." Kurt said turning back to face Blaine.

"You heard me bullshit. Kurt you're upset about something. Why won't you tell me. I know we haven't known each other for even a day but still you should talk to someone." Blaine said worry filling his voice.

"Who are you to tell me how I feel? You don't know anything about me! I wasn't upset."

"Then why were you crying on the floor?" Blaine snapped at Kurt.

Kurt inhaled sharply. Crap Blaine had seen him cry. And even worse he comforted Kurt to make him stop. Kurt turned toward the door.

"Forget about that. That was nothing. If you tell anyone about what happened I swear I'll..." Kurt couldn't finish his threat. He couldn't hurt Blaine no matter how much Blaine has hurt him. "Forget it. " He mumbled.

Blaine reached out to Kurt but then the bell rang and students started to expand the distance between the two. Blaine couldn't fight the crowd and walked off to sixth period. While Kurt walked to the parking lot, hopped in his car, and drove home.

**** So how did you like it? Does this make up for my absents? Anyway review tell me what you think until next time...luv ya ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**If I Had You**

** Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid!Blaine.**

**A/N I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS Or any songs I use... Also I am soo sorry for the late posts I have been super busy lately with exams :P one more week. Anyway back to the fic**

** Chapter 11**

Never in his life had Blaine been so confused. One minute he and Kurt have this strong connection, then Kurt calls him a loser, then he seems Kurt as a fragile doll, and then BAM again Kurt's mean. What was his problem? Blaine hasn't done anything to Kurt.

'At least I don't think I have.' Blaine thought walking to his final class. Maybe he would get lucky and sit next to Kurt so they could talk it out. He ran to class as he noticed he had only two minutes to arrive. Somehow he managed to find it and stepped into the door right before the bell rang.

The teacher smiled at him and names were exchanged. Blaine was asked to pick a seat. He looked around. No sign of Kurt. His heart ached a bit.

'Did he skip class because of me? Am I that much of a burden.' Blaine thought.

"Hey Blaine dude sit next to me." Puck called bringing Blaine back to the real world. Blaine shook off his thoughts and walked torward the empty seat next to Puck.

"Welcome my friend to the cool corner." Puck said smiling nodding his head. Blaine was surrounded once again with his new friends.

The teacher was calling attention to the class.

"Thirty seconds." Puck said. Blaine raised his eyes in confusion.

"No way man I say two minutes." Finn says with a smirk.

"Uh uh I say fourty five seconds." Artie said.

Blaine was at a lost. What on Earth were these three timing? He looked at the direction they were staring at. The attention was on Ms.L who was starting to shake infront of the class.

"Class lets try once again to start the lab. Today you will be... you will be..." Ms.L's face was turning into a shade of green literally. She appeared to be getting dizzy but shook it off and put a brave face infront of her students "Once again try to disect a pigs heart." Ms.L lifted up a cover revealing the heart. "Oh my..." Ms.L fainted Blaine arose in shock while the rest of the class remained remotely calm.

"Ha thirty seconds pay up Wheels; you too Frankenteen." Puck said extending his hand as Finn and Artie reached into their wallets pulling out five dollar bills.

"Uh am I missing something our teacher just fainted infront of the class! Shouldn't we get the nurse?" Blaine said giving the trio a confused look.

"Nah she'll be ok in like half an hour." Puck said smiling at the ten dollars in his hands.

"So this is a normal thing?" Blaine asked staring at the unconcious teacher on the ground.

"Yeah she always comes in here, tries to tell us how to disect something, and then passes out but always wakes up two minutes before class ends." Arite said still a tad bit upst that he lost the bet.

"So Blaine how are you liking my school?"

"Puck you swear this school belongs to you. Clearly it's my school. I mean come on I'm the quarterback and co-captain of the glee club."

"Shut up Frankenteen. So Blaine what do you think oh good ol' McKinnley."

"It's quiet nice. Better than I expected."

"Yeah? See any girls you like?" Artie asked.

"Uhhh..." Blaine froze. 'Crap. I can't lie to these guys they seem pretty cool. Oh well if they end up kicking my ass then it was fun while it lasted.' Blaine opened his mouth but was interupted by Puck.

"Artie clearly you need new glasses cuz during lunch you obviously didn't catchBlainers and Hummel practyically eye screwin' each other."

"What! Blaine you like Kurt!" Artie said wheeling closer to Blaine.

"I uhhh"

"Dude it's cool. The whole gay thing doesn't bug us." Puck said patting Blaine's arm. Blaine's eyes widen in shock.

'Is this real! Am I dreaming?'

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah dude we totally don't judge. However if you would've been here the beginning of our freshman year you probably would have hated McKinnley. We were total jerks."

"Why the change?"

" . He brought us all together and we became a family. We didn't care about each others backgrounds cuz honestly everyone in that roomed cared about each other. Even though we have our share of fights. In the end it's those in glee that we turn to." Finn said with a smile. "Speaking on glee club. Have you considered joining?" Finn asked curiousity spiking.

"Dude you sing?" Puck said shocked.

"Uh yeah."

"Wait Yeah to who? Me or Finnessa."

"Dude quit it with the names!" Finn said annoyed at Puck who just crossed his arms and looked at Blaine waiting for his answer.

"To both. When are auditions?"

"Just come with us after school. That is if you're ready." Artie said.

"Okay yeah. I think I have a song in mind." Blaine said smiling. Whenever Blaine audition it had to show his emotions. With all the confusion of Kurt circulating his mind he couldn't help but choose the song he had planned. The rest of the class flew by in a blink of an eye. The boys had chatted about sports and true to Artie's word Ms.L arose two minutes before the bell rang.

Once the bell rang Blaine's nerves started to kick in. Blaine followed the boys into the choir room which started to fill with people. Soon everyone was in a chair seated except for Blaine who stood near the door.

walked in not taking note of Blaine as he rapidly entered the choir room.

"Guys I just have come up with an amazing assignment for this week..."

" ..."

"Yes Finn?"

"I actually brought someone to audition for the glee club."

"Great where is this person?" Mr. Schue asked with a smile.

"Here I am." Blaine said approaching .

"Oh you're Blaine Anderson. You were the new student that entered my class this morning."

"Yes Sir." Blaine said smiling shaking Will's hand.

" I don't mean to be rude but don't you think that we may have enough people in here? I mean come on you have me, Kurt, Santana,Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Zizes, Finn, Puck, Mike, Artie,Joe, Ryder, Jake,Rachel, Kitty, Marley,Rory, and Sugar. Do we need another voice?" Quinn said glaring at Blaine.

Blaine had no idea why but he had a bad feeling whenever he was near Quinn. Something was just not right with her.

"Quinn! I don't see where this is coming from. We've always welcomed new members." responded a tad bit anger at Quinn's remark. "So Blaine the floor is your's." With that Will walked to a chair and plopped himself down. Blaine went to Brad and whispered the song he desired. Brad seemed surprized by the choice but happily played the tune.

(Bold is Blaine singing)

**Yesterday, **

** All my troubles seemed so far away, **

** Now it looks as though they're here to stay, **

** Oh, I believe in yesterday. **

Blaine sang the words for he did hope that McKinnley would be a fresh start. Yet there he was lost and confused about Kurt. A boy he hardly knew. A boy who he had quickly fallen for. A boy with soo much hidden inside. Blaine was stressed over the whole Kurt situation that he didn't think he was going to like McKinnley if Kurt's attitude gets worse over time.

** Suddenly, **

** I'm not half the man I used to be, **

** There's a shadow hanging over me, **

Blaine's shadow was himself. The fact that he ran from his old school to Dalton was haunting him. What if he returned to that weak state would he run again?

** Oh, yesterday came suddenly. **

** Why she **

** Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say. **

** I said, **

** Something wrong, now I long for yesterday. **

Blaine longed to talk to Kurt. But Kurt dissed him. Kurt even skipped sixth period to avoid Blaine. Why couldn't it be like it was the few minutes that occurred when they first met. Why did Kurt run?

** Yesterday, **

** Love was such an easy game to play, **

** Now I need a place to hide away, **

** Oh, I believe in yesterday. **

** Why she **

** Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say. **

** I said, **

** Something wrong, now I long for yesterday. **

** Yesterday, **

** Love was such an easy game to play, **

** Now I need a place to hide away, **

** Oh, I believe in yesterday.**

Maybe love will return as it was for the few minutes they had met. Blaine would just have to wait. His thoughts were broken by the sound of clapping.

"Give it up for Blaine Anderson." said patting Blaine on the back.

"So am I in?" Blaine asked hopeful.

"Of course." said with a smile.

Blaine went to go take a seat next to Puck. Puck's eyes appeared watery.

"Puck are you crying?"

"No I just got air in my eye." Puck said wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall. Everyone laughed except for Quinn. She held her glare on Blaine. She had to get rid of him and fast.

-Later that night at Kurt's House-

Kurt had been in bed ever since he got home. How could he let Blaine see him cry?

'He must think I'm pathetic. Seriously who cries in high school in public?' Kurt thought angry at himself. 'Still he did come to help me. He even sang for me. Oh his voice was so perfect. Maybe Blaine isn't so bad.'

With those final thoughts Kurt fell asleep with a smile on his face. With hope that tomorrow would be better.

-At Blaine's House-

'Kurt why are you such a puzzle? Is it me? Did I do something?' Blaine asked himself in the darkness of his room. ' I'll get answers tomorrow. Even if you don't want me Kurt I will find out why you hate me. Hopefully I can change your mind. Hopefully I can help you. I will fight for you Kurt.' Blaine drifted off to sleep mentally preparing himself for the next day.

-Meanwhile at Dalton-

_knock knock knock_

The head master of Dalton looked at the clock. 10:45. All students should be in bed by now and the staff should be at home.

"Come in." He called. The room was dim the only light availiable was that of a small lamp on the headmasters table. The head master couldsee his door slowly open. A figure slowly stepped in carefully closing the door behind it. The figure approached the desk finally making its identity known.

" ' what are you doing out of bed on a school night?"

Sam bit his bottom lip. He always did that when he was nervous.

"Head master I need to speak to you it's kind of important."

"Go on ."

"Well..."

** Cliff hanger don't kill me!**

*****Thanx to FanofChrisCMaxA1 for choosing Blaine's audition song.**

** Song: Yesterday by The Beatles**


	12. Chapter 12

**If I Had You**

** Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid!Blaine.**

**A/N I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS Or any songs I use**

** Chapter 12**

Kurt awoke with anxiety. He didn't care today he was going to talk to Blaine. Try and befriend him.

'Because Sam already has the part of Blaine that I want.' Kurt let out a sigh. 'Well at least I can talk to him at school without Sam around. I mean he seems pretty cool but for all I know he can be one of those overly protective boyfriends.' The thought of Sam kissing and holding Blaine sent chills down Kurt's spine.

Kurt walked downstairs and saw Finn sitting at the table alone with no food infront of him. He actually looked nervous.

"Hey Finn." Finn's head shot up. He gave Kurt a weak smile.

"Hey bro."

"Finn dont't call me bro I'm not Puck. Speaking of Puck how was glee yesterday? Anything new happen?"

"Yeah uh how should I tell you this?" Finn said looking down nervously.

"What's wrong? Did something happen while I was gone? Am I kicked off because I missed? Please no Finn..."

"What! no we love you too much to kick you off." Finn said. Kurt let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in.

"Then what is it?"

"Ok I'll tell you but you better not yell at me."

"Yeah sure whatever."

"No you have to promise."

"Fine I promise." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"YOU ROLLED YOUR EYES I CAN'T TRUST YOU. YOU HAVE TO MAKE THE ULTIMATE PROMISE." Finn stuck out his pinky to Kurt.

"Seriously Finn you're going to make me pinky promise. What are we five?" Finn just kept his pinky out. Kurt rolled his eyes and laced his pinky with Finn's. "I pinky promise not to yell at you."

"Ok well umm while you were gone. I sorta kind of got that new kid Blaine to audition for glee club." Finn covered his ears in fear of Kurt breaking his promise. Kurt's stomach started to do flips with excitement.

"Did he do it? Audition I mean."

"Yeah." Finn looked at Kurt curiously. Something was different.

"Ok well I'm going to school see you at lunch." Kurt turned and left the house leaving a shocked and lost Finn in the dining area.

'Yes now I have a greater oppritunity to tralk to him.' Kurt thought to himself smiling as he drove to school.

-During first period-

Blaine sat in first period thoughts consumed by Kurt.

'How am I going to approah him without scaring him away?'

Kurt just sat in his class smiling thinking of Blaine.

-Second period-

Kurt was getting annoyed by Adam following him around in the hallway trying to talk to him.

'Some boys just don't get it.' Kurt thought entering his second period closing the door in Adam's face.

Blaine was once again distracted by Merecede's phone during class. Mercedes went to go to the bathroom and Blaine couldn't resist reading the messages.

**To Quinnie:**

** Did u see Kurt this morning he had a bright smile on and seemed in a good mood :)**

** From Quinnie:**

** Haven't u heard?**

** To Quinnie: **

** Heard what!?**

** From Quinnie:**

** Adam's back. Surely that's why Kurt's happy I mean come on u saw how cute they were together.**

'No way Kurt had a boyfriend whose back and possibly winning Kurt's heart!' Blaine scrolled down trying to read more.

**To Quinnie:**

** Ahh hell 2 the no! U must hav forgotten how much Kurt hated him. How much Kurt despises him! Do u not remember that Kurt broke up with Adam for a reason :(**

** From Quinnie:**

** Watever Kurt & every1 of u will c Kadam is endgame**

** To Quinnie:**

** Sorry Quinnie I kno it may b early but every1 even me is convinced the Klaine is endgame ;)**

'Klaine what the heck is Klaine and Kadam?'

Before Blaine could find out he heard the door knob turn and place the phone back on the desk.

-Third period-

Kurt couldn't sit still the butterflies in his stomache were going insane.

'Lunch. I'll talk to him during lunch.' Kurt thought with a smile ignoring whatever subject was being taught. 'Only fourty five more minutes.'

Blaine was spotting Mike on benchpresses. He didn't want to get sweaty before confronting Kurt.

"Hey have any of you guys seen Finn?" Ryder said while doing a few push ups.

"No he disappeared after second." Puck said finally taking note of Finn's absence.

Before anyone could say another word all their cellphones vibrated. Puck pulled out his phone.

"Huh well apparently Finn wants us to meet up during lunch in the auditorium for some kind of glee emergency meeting." Puck said. Everyone except Blaine reached into their pockets and pulled out their phones reading the same message.

"I guess we have to go if its an emergency." Artie said. All the boys continued their excercise.

The lunch bell rang and everyone from glee started to fill the auditorium. Blaine hung out next to the doors waiting for Kurt so he could pull him aside and talk to him. Blaine waited what felt like forever for Kurt to step in. Blaine was about to say Kurt's name when Finn called for everyone to be in the front rows of the auditorium.

'I guess I could wait a few more minutes.' Blaine and Kurt thought as they headed toward the front rows.

"Finn why did you call us here I'm starving!" Puck whined.

"I called you all here because I wanted to introduce someone to you guys. Come on out." Finn said. From the left side of the stage a boy appeared. Blaine's and Kurt's eyes opened wide.

'No way!'

"Sam!" Blaine said. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Dalton?" Blaine said walking on stage.

"I transferred. Dalton was no fun without you. Besides Blam has to stick together right?'

"Right." Blaine said hugging Sam. Unbeknowest to them Kurt was staring at them. His eyes filling his tears. All the butterflies now dead.

"How about I bust out one of my favorites." Sam said going back stage to get his guitar. He captivated everyone by singing Billionaire by Travie McCoy ft Bruno Mars. Kurt however was becoming more upet by every moment Blam was together smiling.

'Sam you might not know but you won the war for Blaine before any battles could be fought.' Kurt thought slipping slowly to the exit.

Everyone clapped. It was an unspoken agreement. Sam was now a member of the New Directions.

'Can things get any worse?' Kurt thought.

"Hey guys." Quinn said from the right side of the stage. "I found someone whose interested in joining us. Come on out ADAM."

"ADAM!" The glee girls screeched. They were wondering if Quinn was insane surely she remembered that Kurt hated him.

"Kurt! I know you're here come on up here." Adam called out. Kurt was torn . On one hand he could walk away. On the other he could go to Adam and...and...

'And nothing you don't love him remember what he did to you! How he made you feel!' Kurt's kinder side nagged at him.

"But its the closes thing I'll get." Kurt whispered to himself. He walked toward the stage and soon he was next to Adam.

"Mind helping me with this duet. I remember how much you loved it when we were together."

"Sure." Kurt said without any emotion.

They sang Lucky by Brittany Spears. Kurt was too busy looking at the floor to notice Blaine staring at him.

'Maybe they are trying to get back together. Who am I to intervene.' Blaine thought soon everyone especailly Quinn clapped.

"That was perfect. Weren't they perfect?" Quinn said eagerly. "Adam congrats you're in."

"Well I couldn't have done it without Kurt." Adam said pulling Kurt into a hug.

'This is wrong and you know it. Come on Kurt be strong.' Kurt pulled away from Adam.

"Just because we sang a duet doesn't mean we are back together." With those words Kurt walked away from the group. Leaving Blaine who had a faint smile as he thought.

'Maybe there is a chance for us.'

** **Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed but I wanted to get two chapters out tonight...Yawn I'm tired its midnight. Sooo...**

** Until Next time**

** Luv ya,**

** Midnights Flower**


	13. Chapter 13

**If I Had You**

** Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid!Blaine.**

**A/N **** I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS Or any songs I use**

** Chapter 13**

Kurt finally felt like he was able to breathe once he was out of the auditorium.

'Great now Sam's here. I bet they'll be the next power couple. Everyone will suck up them. Ugh I hate love.'

"You know lady Hummel you shouldn't say your thoughts aloud. Someone might hear you and who knows what they'll do." Kurt turned and saw Santana with her arms crossed, smirk, and eye brow arched.

"Santana you just told me that you wouldn't do anything to my dolphin. Because if you did then I would consider that bullying and you know I don't like it. As student president I would have to get my secretary of defense Lord Tubbington on you and I don't wanna do that Santana." Brittany who had been behind Santana said with a little pout.

"I'm not I just warning Kurt about what other people might do." Santana said giving Brittany a peck on the lips. Kurt rolled his eyes yet let out a dreamy sigh. "And by the way you don't hate love you just hate Blaine and Sam."

"What would you know Satan?" Kurt snapped.

"I know that when you love someone and their in love with someone else that it eats you up alive. Kurt you needs to tell Blaine how you feel."

"And why would I do that?" Kurt snapped.

"Because you like strawberry smelling dolphin." Brittany said innocently.

"Britts right." Santana said. Kurt was lost if they were aware of his feelings was it from them simply over hearing or did they already know. Was he really that obvious. Before Kurt could say another word the bell rang.

"I have to go." Kurt dashed off to fourth period.

'Damn Santana. Of course I'm being eaten alive by the thought of Blaine. But it will never work.'

During fourth period Blaine sat doodling in his notebook hoping to take his mind off of Kurt but the circle turned into a face and with features it started to look like Kurt.

'Damn it I need to talk to him.' Blaine thought as he frusratatedly closed his notebook.

"Hey Blaine I need your help."

"Sure..." Blaine was lost Quinn hardley ever spoke to him now she wanted his help. "What is it?"

"You wouldn't happen to know any resturants around here that would be perfect for Adam to take Kurt to would you?" Quinn said with a smirk.

"Uh I really don't know Kurt so I wouldn't know what he'd prefer."

"Oh that's right you don't know Kurt. At least not the way Adam does."

'What is her problem?' Blaine thought. He knew it wasn't in his head. Quinn did have it out for him.

'But why?'

During fifth period Kurt was surrounded by all his cheerio friends. Blaine could not reach him.

'Next class I will talk to him.'

However during sixth Adam and Sam had joined the classand again Ms.L fainted. Blaine and the guys were captivated by Sam's impression.

"Dude do it again." Finn said like an excited child as Puck and Artie leaned in closer with amazment.

"Finn Hudson I am your farther." Sam said in his Darth Vader voice. All the guys started laughing with the exception of Kurt and Adam who were sitting a few desks away from the group.

Blaine looked over at the...

'Couple? What are they?' He thought watching as Adam whispered something in Kurt's ear. Kurt looked up and his eyes met Blaine's before looking away and rolling his eyes. Adam just shrugged and placed an arm around Kurt.

Kurt look uncomfortable and shrugged Adam's arms off of him. He got up from his chair and walked out the class.

'Blaine please come and save me.' Kurt silently prayed.

Kurt heard the door open and footsteps follow him.

"Kurt."

'No.' Kurt wanted to cry but refused to. 'He didn't come for me.'

"Kurt please talk to me." Adam pleaded. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't Adam. What you did was unforgivable."

"Please Kurt I'm sorry." The bell rang soon the halls would be filled. "At least let me walk you to glee."

"Fine." Kurt said. They walked togetherinto the choir room. Quinn smiled. Soon Sam and Blaine followed. They appeared to be laughing at something Sam said.

'Of course they'd come in together.' Kurt angryly thought.

Soon the room started to fill. Everyone chatting about how the rest of their classes were. came into the class taking note of two new faces.

"Uh guys not that it bugs me but who are the two boys next to Kurt and Blaine?" asked curious to know who the two new faces were.

"They're two new members that joined over lunch." Finn said proudly.

"This is Sam." Blaine said brightly to .

'Ugh how freakin' charming like who do they think they are?' Kurt thought.

"And this guy next to me is Adam." Kurt said looking up at Adam smiling before glaring at Blaine and Sam. Adam wrapped one arm around Kurt pulling him closer to him.

'Okay Kurt pull away.' Kurt said removing himself from Adam.

'Kurt what are you doing? Are you trying to get to me? Or has Adam caught your heart before I could try?' Blaine thought looking at the distancing couple.

"Okay welcome Sam and Adam. Now since I didn't get to announce our assignment yesterday due to a surprise audition I think it should be revealed now." Mr. Schue turned to the board and wrote. 'Feuds'. "It seems to me that some of you guys might not be getting along as well as you should..."

" if I may we can't have a feud week with everyone competeing against me. We all know I would win."

"Shut up man hands! We all know I'd beat you fugly Striesand" Santana said recieveing high fives from most of the people in the room.

"It's sportsmanship like that that we need to change. So I took it upon myself to fill the hat with half of the members names except for Sam and Adam so I guess those two will compete against each other. But everyone else pick a name." Mr. Schue said skipping one person as the one after chose a name.

Blaine took a deep breath and reached into the hat.

"Hey Blaine who's you get?" Sam asked leaning closer to Blaine.

"Kurt."

**Hope you like it might upload another chapter today. Until next time luv ya,**

** Midnights Flower**


	14. Chapter 14

**If I Had You**

** Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid!Blaine.**

**A/N **** I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS Or any songs I use**

** Chapter 14**

"Oh that's cool." Sam said with a smile.

"Sam tell me how it's cool. I have to go against Kurt." Blaine said before looking up at Kurt. "Well I better tell him so we can see what songs we are going to be using." Blaine hopped off his chair and headed toward Kurt and Adam.

"What do you want?" Kurt snapped still angry that Blaine didn't check on him in sixth.

"Uh. I just wanted to tell you that I got your name in the pulling. And I thought you might wanna go over what songs we'd be using." Blaine said twiddling his thumbs. No matter how rude Kurt was he still couldn't control the butterflies in his stomach.

"Blaine this is a battle we shouldn't be planning songs. But since you insist... Do you know 'I Still Believe' by Mariah Carey?"

"Do I! She's one of my idols! I love her work."

"How cute." Kurt said rolling her eyes. "You have that song memoried by heart?"

"Yes why." Blaine asked lost.

'Perfect.' Kurt thought forming a crocked smile.

"Be ready Anderson you never know when you might need that song." Kurt said with a wink. Kurt arose from his seat and exited the room.

'What was that about?' Blaine thought lost by what just happened.

Adam followed Kurt.

'Ugh when will he leave me alone?' Kurt thought quickening his pace. Kurt stopped infront of Coach Sue's door. He knocked softly.

"Come in!" Sue yelled. Kurt opened the door revealing who he was. "Porcelain what do you want. Tell me and make it quick I'm late for throwing cupcakes threw a canon at cheerio rejects."

"I uh... Coach Sue I need a favor." Kurt said playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Well spit it out."

"I want to knock this new kid off of his litlle cloud. He needs to come back to reality and see what high school really is."

"And how do you propose you do this?"

"Well remember how the pep rally was canceled today due to Figinns little disapproval about a random pep rally."

"Yes but luckly I got him to do it tomorrow by black mailing him. However we have to be cheering the football team. But we both know that won't happen."

"Don't you mean three." Adam said taking a seat next to Kurt.

"How long has your english muffin tush been stinking up my door?"

"Since Kurt arrived."

"Creeper..." Kurt muttered under his breath. Sue appeared to hear it but made no comment.

"So Kurt what do you have in mind to knock Blaine down a few pegs?" Adam said smiling. Adam wasn't blind. He could tell the minute he saw Blaine that Blaine had a thing for Kurt. Clearly Kurt felt the same but didn't want to acknowledge it.

'Good Kurt's coming back to his senses and soon back into my arms.' Adam thought with a smirk.

"Well..."

**CLIFFHANGER! JK JK HERES MORE. ;)**

** The Next Day**

Blaine sat alone in fifth period.

'Odd I could've sworn all the cheerio's were at lunch. Yeah Quinn was in fourth. Where did they go?' Blaine said looking at the door hoping they'd come in late.

"Alright class now that I've taken attendance you are free to go to the pep rally." The teacher stated before planting his butt on his rolly chair and pick up a magazine. Everyone arose and started to empty the room.

'Sam is next door maybe we can go together so I won't feel alone at the rally.' Blaine thought with a smile. Sure enough Sam was looking for him. They both walked to the gym following the crowd.

The gym was filled with students. One of the best things of being the last few to a rally...FRONT SEATS. Sam and Blaine sat looking around the gym for any familiar faces.

Blaine froze when he saw Kurt stretching. His breath was taken away. Never had he seen something so hot. Kurt looked up and locked eyes with Blaine. Kurt merely smirked before returning to his stretches. Adam came behind him to "help" him. Kurt just rolled his eyes and continued stretching.

Soon all lights went out with one spotlight in the middle of the gym.

"Ladies and ladies welcome to our pep rally." Sues voice echoed but she was yet to be seen. "Now I know we're supposed to be supporting the Titans and blah blah blah but something caught my attention. BLAINE ANDERSON!" Blaine froze at the sound of his name being called. "Step into the light."

Blaine got up and did as he was told.

"Now Anderson I hear you have to battle against one of my cheerios. Now there's something you must know. When you go against one cheerio you have to face the wrath of all the cheerios and my wrath. So feud week? Ha Schuester couldn't come up with something better. Oh well frodo I hope what you told Porcelain about knowing Mariah was true because the challenge is on."

The light was still on Blaine and music started playing.

**( A/N Blaine in **_**Bold Italics, **_**Sue Kurt and cheerios together in bold, **_Kurt only in italics)_

_** Oh, yeah**_

_**You look in my eyes**_

_**And I get emotional inside**_

_**I know it's crazy, but**_

_**You still can touch my heart**_

_**And after all this time**_

_**You'd think that I**_

_**Wouldn't feel the same**_

_**But time melts into nothing**_

_**And nothing's changed**_

Blaine sang smiling. This matched his feelings for Kurt. Maybe Kurt did understand him. Maybe Kurt was trying to tell him something through song.

_**I still believe**_

_**That someday you and me**_

_**Will find ourselves in love again**_

_**Oh, baby, yeah**_

_**I had a dream**_

_**You and me**_

_**Will find ourselves in love again**_

_**I still believe **_

_**Someday you and me**_

_**Just give me one more try**_

_**In love again**_

Blaine sang smiling. He hoped Kurt and him could fall in love. And just in a second the lights flashed on. Revealing cheerios in Nikki Minaj wigs. They were interupting him with Kurt's song.

_Oh, yeah_

**This one is for the boys with the boomer system**

**Top down, AC with the cooler system**

**When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up**

**Got stacks on deck like he savin' up**

**And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal**

**He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill**

**He cold, he dope, he might be broke**

**He always in the air, but he never fly coach**

**He a total freakin' (trip, trip), sailor of the (ship, ship)**

**When he make it (drip, drip) kiss him on the (lip, lip)**

**That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for**

**And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe**

**I said, (excuse me you're a hell of a guy)**

**I mean (my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly)**

**I mean, (you're so shy and I'm loving your tie)**

**(You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh)**

**(Yes I did, yes I did), somebody please tell him who the (hell I is)**

**I am (Nicki Minaj), I mack them dudes up**

**(Back coupes up)**

**(And chuck the deuce up)**

Blaine was frozen with x=shock. He had no idea Kurt could rock Minaj. His eyes were stuck on Kurt. Kurt was doing tricks while singing. However whenever he mentioned a guy of sang a flirtatious line he always came near Adam. Jealousy consumed Blaine.

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_(_**He got that super bass**_)_

_Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_( _**Yeah, that's that super bass**_)_

**Boom, boom, bass, boom, boom, bass (He got that super bass)**

**Boom, boom, bass, boom, boom, bass**

**Boom, boom, bass, boom, boom, bass**

The way Kurt was moving his hips against Adam was positivly lustful yet his eyes had no emotion toward his body movements. The audience seemed to favor team Kurt compared to Blaine. He had to win this battle. Maybe if he won Kurt would talk to him as in a real conversation.

**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom**

_(He got that super bass)_

**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom**

_(Yeah, that's that super bass)_

_His heartbeat's runnin' away __**(I still believe)**_

_Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way_

_Oh it be like_

**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom bass **_(__**I still believe**__)_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_**Don't you know that I still believe **__(Yeah)_

_**That someday you and me**_

Kurt stepped infront of Blaine doing a yawning expression before returning to his song as he, Sue, and the cheerios hid Blaine from the audience grabbing all the attention.

**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**

_(__**In love again**__)_

**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**

_(Yeah, that's that super bass)_

_**I had a dream**_

_**That one day you and me**_

**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**

_**(In love again)**_

Blaine sang finally giving up.

**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**

_Yeah, that's that super bass_

Kurt sang shoving Blaine causing him to fall on his butt. The audience cheered for Kurt. Blaine's eyes started to water a bit. Kurt turned to him smirking and walking away. Blaine was shocked. Kurt exited the gym.

'That's it no more waiting around!' Blaine thought angryly chasing after Kurt.

"HEY KURT!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt froze never had he heard this side of Blaine before.

'Don't show emotion.' Kurt thought turning to Blaine. "Can I help you Blaine?"

"What is your problem with me!? Ever since I got here you treated me like crap! What have I done to you huh? What did I do to make you hate me soo much?" Blaine yelled. Kurt was honestly terrified by Blaine. He never meant to make him like this.

'Game face.' "You swear like its about you Blaine. This is just who I am. Deal with it."

"That's a damn lie. You know how I know. Because when I saw you cry for a moment while you let those tears fall I caught a glimpse of who were inside. What the hell made you change?" Blaine yelled tears freely falling. Kut wanted to cry. He wanted to open himself.

'Go on do it.' A calmer voice in Kurt's head told him. Kurt was battling for so long he was tired of fighting himself.

"Well..." Kurt was going to continue when the door opened revealing Adam. Blaine noticed how Kurt's eyes had changed from protective to true him to fear and back to bitch. "Well it's just who I am deal with it!" Kurt snapped before running. Adam shoved Blaine to chase Kurt.

'Wait could something be wrong with Kurt because of Adam?' Blaine thought reflecting how Kurt was always refusing Adam and how he had fear for a moment just by noticing Adam. Anger filled Blaine. How could he have been so blind.

'Don't worry Kurt I'm coming for you. I won't allow Adam to hurt you ever again.'

With that thought Blaine dashed off in the direction he saw Kurt and Adam run in.

***** Dang! So what do you think is going on? Will Blaine find out why Kurt's a bitch? Will the Kadam past be revealed? Is there still a shot for Klaine? Well until next time luv ya,**

** Midnights Flower**


	15. Chapter 15

**If I Had You**

** Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid!Blaine.**

**A/N **** I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS Or any songs I use... WARNING DICUSSION OF A SERIOUS MATTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING HOW BOYS TRY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF OTHERS (AND I DO MEAN SEXUALLY) DON'T READ BUT LIKE I WONT WRITE EXACTLY WHAT IT IS LIKE IT WILL BE MENTIONED. I CANT WRITE THOSE KINDS OF SCENES IM STILL A BABY PENGUIN AT THAT TOPIC SOO ON WITH THE FIC**

** Chapter 15**

'They couldn't have gone far. How could I lose them.' Blaine thought as he continued to dash threw the halls.

"Adam leave me alone!" Kurt's cry echoed through out the halls. Blaine picked up his pace. He couldn't let anyone hurt Kurt. The moment of fear that engulfed Kurt's eyeshaunted Blaine.

"Kurt come on lets talk about us." Adam said approaching closer to Kurt. Blaine arrived at the corner. There against the wall was Kurt as Adam was leaning in closer as if he was going to kiss Kurt.

"HEY ADAM LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Blaine yelled. Kurt's eyes shot open.

'It can't be...Blaine? Oh my gosh it is Blaine. He came. He came to save me.' Kurt wanted to cry tears of relief. However Kurt's thoughts were interupted by a growling noise coming from Adam. Adam's eyes were filled rage. Kurt started to mentally panic. 'Oh no! Adam's gone on his protective side. Knowing him he'll send Blaine to the hospital and put him in a coma before he lets him near me. I can't send Blaine back there he may still not be fully recovered from last time. I have to do something and quick.'

"Blaine just go." Kurt said his voice cracking a bit. Blaine's heart broke at the sound of a defeated Kurt.

"But Kurt..."

"Go! I DON'T NEED SOME LOSERS HELP! GO!" 'please' Kurt mouthed. Blaine's heart was torn. All he wanted to do was protect Kurt but from the looks of things Kurt was trying to do the same.

"A LOSER AM I FINE! I WON'T EVER TRY AND HELP YOUR SELFISH ASS AGAIN!" Blaine yelled. However he looked Kurt dead in the eye. 'Be careful.' He mouthed.

'I will please go now.' Kurt mouthed back. Kurt saw Blaine turn the corner leaving him with Adam. Blaine stayed at the intersecting corner out of sight. He was not going to leave Kurt alone. Not with Adam.

"Come on Kurtie come join me in here." Adam said pulling Kurt into the choir room. Kurt knew bLiane wasn't far so he surrendered and let Adam pull him into the room. Adam having remembered Blaine closed the door locking it.

"What do you want Adam? Why have you been bothering me?" Kurt said putting on a brave face.

"Don't be that way baby." Adam said putting a hand on Kurt's cheek. Blaine crept near the door. He saw how Adam was touching Kurt and it enraged him. Kurt pulled his face away from Adam.

"I'm not your baby." Kurt snapped. "I may have been once but not anymore."

"Kurtie has someone forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?" Kurt asked it was a question he and secretly Blaine wanted to know.

"The weak freshman you were. How do I remember it. Oh that's right you were always being tossed in dumpsters and getting slushie facials before I showed up. The minute you became mine you gained popularity and you loved it. You loved the feeling of power and to practically have everyone bow to you. However you and I both knew that our relationship wasn't enough. So tell me Kurt what did I generously do for you?" Adam said with a smirk.

"Got me a spot on the cheerios." Kurt said lowly Blaine could hardly hear from behind the door.

"Exactly don't you think you owe me something." Adam said.

"NO!" Kurt yelled.

"Excuse me I beg your pardon did I just hear a no." Adam said angryly.

"You heard correctly. But since talking doesn't get to you perhaps song will." Kurt plugged his Ipod in and hit play.

**(A/N Kurt sings in italics and Adam sings in plain bold)**

_I loved you, you made me hate me._

_ You gave me hate, see?_

_It saved me and these tears are deadly._

Kurt finally was releasing every ounce of hatred he had. He grabbed Adams hand and forced it onto his heart.

_You feel that?_

_I rip back, every time you tried to seal that._

_You feel bad?_

_You feel sad?_

Kurt asked Adam whose face now showed regret.

**I'm sorry, **_hell, no, fuck that!_

_It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife._

_This strife – it dies. This life and these lies._

_These lungs have sung this song for too long, and it's true I hurt too, remember I loved you._

'What did I ever see in him. All he did was cause me pain. I hate that I loved him. I hate him. I HATE HIM!' Kurt's mind yelled.

_I've lost it all fell today it's all the same_

**I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)**

**I'm sorry **_no (no)_

_I've been abused, I feel so used because of you_

**I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)**

**I'm sorry **_no (no)_

'Great now he apologizes. What makes these tears special he saw me cry numerous times due to him and never had he felt any remorse.' Kurt thought as he continued with the song letting Adam wallow in regret.

_I wish I could have quit you._

_I wish I never missed you and told you that I loved you every time I kissed you._

**The future that we both drew and all the shit we've been through**

**Obsessed with the thought of you**_ the pain just grew and grew!_

Adam was taken back by the lyrics.

'Kurt hates me. He really hates me. What did I do wrong?' Adam thought staring into Kurt's hatefilled eyes.

_How could you do this to me?_

_Look at what I made for you_

_It never was enough and the world is what I gave you_

_I used to be love struck, now I'm just fucked up_

_Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts!_

Kurt remembered how he felt when he first met Adam. He was his knight in shining armor. But in the end he was evil. He made Kurt feel worthless. Kurt regretted ever getting involved with him. But there is no way to turn back time.

_I've lost it all fell today it's all the same_

**I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)**

**I'm sorry **_no (no)_

_I've been abused, I feel so used because of you_

**I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)**

**I'm sorry **_no (no)_

**Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest.**

_And your tears are dried up now, you just lay without a sound._

**Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest.**

_And my fears are over now, I can leave with my head down._

'I'm done fighting. It's over.' Kurt thought as they entered the final verse.

_I've lost it all fell today it's all the same_

**I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)**

**I'm sorry**_ no (no)_

_I've been abused, I feel so used because of you_

**I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)**

**I'm sorry **_no (no)_

"That was..."

"Don't Adam please."

"It was very emotional yet I don't see why you have so much anger towards me. All I ever did was love you."

"Ha love is that what you call it?" Kurt said coldly. "Is that what you call it when you manipulate a person day in and day out; pointing out every flaw I had. Never once giving me a complement that came from your heart."

"I did give you complements."

"No what you gave me was telling I was sexy and how we should just do the deed."

"That's not true..."

"Don't lie to me! I'm not as stupid as you think Adam. I remember you forcing me onto your bed during makeout sessions trying to get me to do it even though I cried and begged you to let me go. You wouldn't until I screamed. Even then you'd call me weak and made me feel unbeautiful. You made me feel like trash Adam!" Kurt yelled. "And you wanna know the funny part. I was such a good person before you. I didn't care about labels. But ever since you came up that's all that matters to me now and no matter how hard I try to fight it you find a way to come back and torment me back into that monster."

"Kurt I..."

"Save it! I don't want to hear a word from you. I'm done I'm tired of fighting you." Kurt said walking toward the door. Blaine got up out of view and dashed into the next room hiding from an angry Kurt. "Oh and Adam if you are right. If I really am trash and weak well I'd rather be that than to be yours again."

With those final words Kurt exited the room leaving a shocked Adam. Adam was enraged he kicked a chair to the ground.

Blaine waited for the foot steps to disappear.

'Kurt I'm soo sorry Adam made you feel that way. I just hope one day you can give me a chance to prove him wrong.'

** Dang insane stuff right. Oh last chapter the song was I still believe/super bass by the glee cast (I DO NOT OWN AT ALL) and the song for this chapter was Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead (Again I do not by any means own this song.) I changed a few words cuz a) too mature and b) didn't fit situation like i wanted Kurt to still be untouched. Sooooo yeah until next time luv ya,**

** Midnights Flower**


	16. Chapter 16

**If I Had You**

** Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid!Blaine.**

**A/N ****I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS or any songs I use... WARNING short chapter**

**Another A/N I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR MY HIATUS I'VE GONE TO COLLEGE FOR A SHORT TIME AND GOT AN 'A' YEAY ME. I SWEAR I'LL POST MORE CHAPTERS ASAP…. ALSO IM UPSET ABOUT CORY. MAY HE REST IN PEACE.**

**Chapter 16**

Blaine waited a few minutes till he was sure Kurt was gone. He opened the door and stepped out of the room. He walked to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He looked at himself before dropping his head and letting out a few tears.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I wish I knew you before Adam. I would've never hurt you." Blaine whispered to himself.

"Are you sure?"

Blaine's head shot up. There in the reflection was Adam standing behind him with his arms crossed.

'When did he get in here?' Blaine turned to face Adam anger consuming his eyes.

"What do you want?" Blaine snapped. Adam stepped a little closer to Blaine but never once did he let his eyes leave Blaine's.

"Well an answer to my question would be nice."

Blaine wanted to punch him in the face. He wanted to hurt Adam for what he did to Kurt. However he also felt that Adam was not worth it so he took a deep breath and answered.

"Yes I am 100 percent sure that I would never hurt Kurt. Especially the way you did." Adam just nodded.

"Never once did I know that I was so cruel to Kurt. But that song really spoke to me. I'm sorry." Adam said eyes looking at the floor.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should be apologizing to Kurt!" Blaine yelled.

"I can't! HE WON'T FORGIVE ME! HELL I WOULDN'T FORGIVE ME IF I WERE HIM. I apologized to you because you're the closest thing I can get to Kurt." Adam started to weep. Blaine let his for Adam hatred go. What good would come from it?

"I forgive you." Blaine said. Adam looked at Blaine surprised at what had just come out of his mouth.

"Really!?" Adam said weakly.

"Yes but that does not mean that I will forget what you did." Blaine started to head for the door when Adam called his name.

"Blaine…"

Blaine turned to face the Adam wanting to know what he had to say so he could get away from him.

"For what it's worth Kurt really cares about you. I see it in his eyes whenever he looks at you there's a sparkle that I never saw before. Take care of him."

"I will." Blaine said finally turning and leaving Adam alone.

Adam let out a breath he had been holding in along with a few tears.

'Am I really that cruel of a person?' Adam thought to himself. He pulled out his phone and wrote a text message.

_**We need 2 talk…**_

_**-**__**A**_

- That night at Kurt's room –

'Blaine. He came to help me. Maybe he does care. Maybe just maybe.' Kurt thought turning in his bed reaching for his Ipod hitting his sweet dreams playlist.

Soon 'Teenage Dream' started to play and within seconds Kurt fell into a peaceful sleep.

Blaine's room –

Blaine starred at the ceiling replaying the whole day in his mind.

'Poor Kurt. I swear if I ever end up lucky enough to be to your boyfriend I swear I'll never hurt you.'

Blaine's anger for Adam had slipped away. Blaine didn't see him as a cocky jerk anymore , but as a lost child.

Adam's home -

_Ding Dong_

Adam ran to the door opening it in frustration.

"It's about time you got here I told you to be here at seven." Adam said annoyed at his guest.

"Relax I was just getting my nails done." Quinn said rolling her eyes and walking past Adam. She flipped her hair and sat on the couch. Adam soon joined her sitting across from her on the sofa. "So why do you need to talk to me at such a late hour?"

"It wouldn't be so late had you came here on time." Adam said annoyed at the wanna be diva.

"Whatever spill." Quinn said admiring her nails. It was clear that if Adam wanted to get her to listen then he would just have to be straight to the point.

"Fine. I'm quit."

"Quit what?"

"I quit being your little slave Quinn I'm not just another person you can boss around." Adam yelled.

"Adam you're being dramatic." Quinn said going back to admiring her nails.

"No I'm not! Quinn I quit the cheerios!"

"NOW THAT IS OUT OF LINE" Quinn yelled getting closer to Adam. "Do you remember how at your new school everyone mocked you? How if it weren't for me talking to coach Sue you would still be stuck there. Right at the bottom of the school pyramid. Is that what you want?"

Adam was stuck. Honestly he didn't know what he wanted. Until he remember of the days earlier events.

"I'd rather be there than near you." He snapped. Quinn was surprised at his remark.

"Well you can't transfer anywhere so you're stuck here. So I'm going to be generous and let you stick around with me. Just all you have to do is keep Blaine away from Kurt." Quinn said heading towards the door.

"No. I'm done being your puppet. I can stand up for myself. Blaine loves Kurt and I won't tear them apart."

"Love. Ha what a ridiculous thing. It's all about popularity and who will help you get up there. Also where was this 'love' controlled side of you when you made it your mission to try and keep Kurt away from Blaine?" Quinn said with a smirk.

"He was lost but thanks to them he's found his way back." Adam said.

Quinn shook her head.

"Poor Adam such a fool to let those two get to you. It's also ashamed that you don't want to hang with me anymore because now…. Now you just ruined your shot at having a good senior year. Watch your back." Quinn said leaving his home.

The Next Day –

Adam pulled up to school wondering what Quinn had in store for him. He entered the hallways and was almost at his locker when Azimio shoved him into a locker. Followed by Rick pouring a slushie on him.

"Welcome back loser." The two boys said laughing. Quinn passed him with a smile.

"So sad too bad I can't help you." She said walking away unaware that Blaine and Kurt had seen the whole thing. Both boys felt bad for Adam.

Kurt felt bad because he saw Adam as Kurt's past self. And Quinn walking past Adam just made him realize that she was the reason behind the Adam he had seen in the past. But this broken Adam was the real him. The side Kurt wished he could've known. Could've loved.

Blaine felt bad because he knew what it was like to be in that position. He couldn't believe Quinn was so cruel.

Both Kurt and Blaine were approaching the boy when someone beat them to it.

"Oh my gosh are you alright!" The boy said kneeling next to Adam.

"Yeah it just hurts a bit." Adam admitted. The boy put Adam's arm around him and helped him on his feet.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up and then we can take you to the nurse and see if she can do anything for your pain."

"Thanks. I'm Adam by the way."

"Chandler." He responded with a smile.

Kurt and Blaine couldn't help but smile in envy both wishing that they too could be in something as amazing as that.

'Maybe some day.' The boys thought spotting each other across the hall before walking to class.

**ONCE AGAIN I AM SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE. SO HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE CHANDLER GETTING IN THE STORY? IN FACT HOW DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER. THE ORIGINAL HAD ADAM LEAVE MCKINLEY BUT I OPPOSED THE IDEA. SOOO I LOVE REVIEWS AND UNTIL NEXT TIME.**

**LUV YA,**

**MIDNIGHTSFLOWER**


	17. Chapter 17

**If I Had You**

** Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid! Blaine****.**

**A/N ****I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS or any songs I use**

**Another A/N I wasn't going to update till this weekend until I saw a review from klainer67 who is eager for an update. So klainer67 here is the next chapter ;)**

**Chapter 17**

Kurt and Blaine had been in a similar pattern all day. They would get close to the other but always be torn away before a word could be said. Both boys grew frustrated as this situation kept repeating itself. Until the perfect moment arose during the last class of the day.

Blaine sat at the corner with the boys as usual waiting for Kurt to step in. Not more than a few seconds later Kurt appeared. Kurt started walking to his seat before he paused and looked in Blaine's direction.

'Should I sit with them? Adam will most likely sit with Chandler and I don't really want to sit alone. Oh who am I kidding I just want to sit next to Blaine and talk to him.' Kurt thought starring at Blaine. He was about to give him a flirtatious smile when Sam joined the group. ' Oh yeah he's with Sam. But I can be his friend I guess.' Kurt walked up to the group of boys who were laughing at something Puck said. 'Most likely something dirty.' Kurt thought before clearing his throat to make his presence known.

"Oh hey Kurt what's up?" Finn said a bit surprised that Kurt was near the group.

"I was wondering if I could uhh…uh sit with you guys." Kurt said nervously.

"Uh yeah sure." Finn said pulling up a chair for Kurt placing it next to Blaine. Kurt slid into his seat smiling a bit.

"So what have you guys been talking about?" Kurt asked trying to make the conversation as casual as possible.

"Oh not much just about how Puck used to throw crazy parties." Blaine said smiling at Kurt.

"Yeah… wait what do you mean used to I still throw some crazy parties. Parties that can beat any that you've ever been to. When you're at a Puckerman party anything can happen." Puck said defending himself.

"Don't I know it." Kurt said with a chuckle.

"Now I'm interested as to how you know." Blaine said curious about the boy next to him.

"Oh bro you need to see Kurt after a couple of drinks. He gets all loose and will do anything." Puck said.

"Not anything!" Kurt snapped.

"Oh really then why did you agree to put my lamp cover on your head and run down the streets yelling "Puckerman is the man" at the top of your lungs." Artie said laughing and high fiving Puck.

"That was one time!" Kurt yelped embarrassed before looking at Blaine who was holding in a laugh.

"Well maybe we can show Blainers here and Sam a good time and maybe repeat some history tonight?" Puck said with a smile.

"You don't mean." Finn said very excitedly.

"Please say it's true." Artie said just as excitedly as Finn did.

"Oh yeah tonight 9 o'clock party at Puckzilla's." Puck said causing the trio of boys to stand with the exception of Artie and cheer.

Sam, Blaine, and Kurt sat in their seats looking with amusement at the boys. The boys sat back down and started to talk amongst topics that didn't quite entertain Kurt. Kurt sat gazing at the wall wanting time to pass.

"Kurt you seem pretty quiet is everything alright?" Blaine said bringing Kurt back to his senses.

"Oh yeah everything's fine.' Kurt said with a smile. Blaine noticed that the group of boys hadn't noticed his side conversation with Kurt and decided to take advantage of it.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said surprising Kurt.

"For what?"

"For not helping you with Adam yesterday." Blaine said looking down at his lap.

"Blaine…" Kurt said trying to get Blaine to look at him. "Blaine…" Kurt still got no response. And then out of instinct he reached for Blaine's hand. Holding onto it surprising Blaine and himself. Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes and the position felt right. "Blaine Adam would've hurt you and I didn't want to see that. I handled it my own way. I'm fine in fact I'm better than I've ever been. Besides I'm not the only one doing better." Kurt said showing Blaine the new couple in their class. "You have nothing to be sorry for okay?"

"Okay." Blaine said smiling.

"So I was wondering if um…" Kurt didn't know how to ask if Blaine and Sam were actually a couple. "Uh never mind. Forget it."

"Uh okay." Blaine said curious as to what Kurt was going to ask.

"So Blainers if a guy is smokin' hot when you start dating him but gets uglier with every passing day would you stay with him or dump his ass?" Puck asked. Kurt was curious for Blaine's answer.

Blaine looked at Sam and chuckled.

'Josh.' They both thought while Kurt thought of something else.

'They're sharing that look. So they are together.' Kurt thought looking down but still anxious to know Blaine's answer.

"Uh no I'd stay with him**. **Looks are nothing to me. It's the person inside that counts. I will love him no matter how he looks." Kurt let out a breath of admiration after hearing Blaine's answer.

"Lame." Puck said. Just before Kurt could snap at Puck the bell rang.

"Glee Club." Sam said with a smile.

Kurt was still thinking to himself about Blaine's words not noticing the boy arise from the table. Blaine turned to say something to Kurt before realizing the boy was still sitting.

"Hey Kurt come on." Blaine said smiling waiting for the boy. Kurt dashed to him walking by his side to Glee club.

Glee club was rather quick for Kurt's liking. Everyone was on their way out when Blaine turned to him.

"Kurt aren't you going to get ready for Puck's party?"

"Oh yeah I just have a few things I have to do here before I go."

"Do you want me to stay?" Blaine asked.

"Uh no I'll be fine. I'll see you tonight." Kurt said with a smile.

"Okay I'll see you tonight." Blaine said exiting the door but not leaving the school. He stood a few step from the door a tad bit curious to know what Kurt was doing.

Kurt sighed to himself.

'Gaga why am I falling so hard for him?' Kurt thought accidently hitting one of the piano keys. Blaine's words returned to him.

_"__I will love him no matter how he looks__.__"_

Kurt smiled to himself.

'No matter how I look Blaine you would love me if we were together.' Kurt thought to himself before sitting on the piano stool before playing a song. Singing with the tune imagining him and Blaine. Unaware that Blaine himself was listening.

_**I've seen the world**_

_**Done it all**_

_**Had my cake now**_

_**Diamonds, brilliant in Bel Air now**_

Kurt was tired. Tired of the rules of being high school royalty. He had his time now it was time to move forward with Blaine.

_**Hot summer nights, mid July**_

_**When you and I were forever wild**_

_**The crazy days, city lights**_

_**The way you played with me like a child**_

Images flew in Kurt's and Blaine's mind of the two of them enjoying their days together. Acting silly and not caring what anyone had to say about it.

_**Will you still love me**_

_**When I'm no longer young and beautiful**_

_**Will you still love me**_

_**When I got nothing but my aching soul**_

_**I know you will**_

_**I know you will**_

_**I know that you will**_

_**Will you still love me when love me I'm no longer beautiful**_

Kurt remembered how all the guys him for was his looks. No one cared what was inside. No one held him like Blaine did.

'You will forever be beautiful in my eyes Kurt.' Blaine thought.

_**I've seen the world, lit it up**_

_**As my stage now**_

_**Channeling angels in the new age now**_

Kurt had lit up his stage as the McKinley high head cheerio. He was getting tired. But was he ready to give it up?

_**Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll**_

_**The way you play for me at your show**_

_**All the ways I got to know**_

_**Your pretty face and electric soul**_

Kurt could see Blaine selling out concerts and if he was lucky enough to share those moments with him it would be worth anything and everything.

_**Will you still love me**_

_**When I'm no longer young and beautiful**_

_**Will you still love me**_

_**When I got nothing but my aching soul**_

_**I know you will**_

_**I know you will**_

_**I know that you will**_

_**Will you still love me when love me I'm no longer beautiful**_

_**Dear lord, when I get to heaven**_

_**Please let me bring my man**_

_**When he comes tell me that you'll let him in**_

_**Father tell me if you can**_

Kurt wasn't religious but for some reason those words struck him to the core.

_**Oh that grace, oh that body**_

_**Oh that face makes me wanna party**_

_**He's my sun, he make's me shine like diamonds **_

Both boys always had their breaths taken away when they spotted the other. The sensation was always welcomed and so was the warmth that formed in their hearts.

_**Will you still love me**_

_**When I'm no longer young and beautiful**_

_**Will you still love me**_

_**When I got nothing but my aching soul**_

_**I know you will**_

_**I know you will**_

_**I know that you will**_

_**Will you still love me when love me I'm no longer beautiful**_

_**Will you still love me when love me I'm no longer beautiful**_

_**Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful**_

"Yes I will." Blaine whispered to himself before leaving to get ready for the party.

*- At the party -*

The music blasted and the New Directions danced. Blaine smiled never recalling having such fun.

"Hey Blaine isn't your dad gonna be like super pissed if you get home late?" Sam asked over the loud music.

"No he's on a business trip in L.A and won't be back till Monday." Blaine said with a smile. He liked it when he was alone. The house would be peaceful.

Blaine didn't drink because a) it was funnier seeing everyone else get drunk, b) he was driving home that night, and c) he felt like he had to watch over Kurt who had drunk some of Puck's special punch.

Hours flew by and the party started to die down. Finn was worried he had to drive a lot of people home and by his guess he would have to come back for Kurt. But he didn't want to leave his baby brother alone and Burt could not see him this way. He looked around hoping to see a sober face and Blaine came into view.

"Blaine I need your help."

"Sure what is it?"

"Can Kurt stay at your place?" Finn asked. If Blaine had a cup of water would've spat it out.

"What!?"

"Look Kurts drunk and if Burt sees him like this he'll kill the both of us please. Blaine I don't want Kurt to stay here and I know I can trust you with him so please." Those word really got to Blaine. Finn trusted him with Kurt.

"Fine."

Finn helped Blaine put Kurt in his car.

"Please take care of him." Finn said strapping Kurt in.

"I will." Blaine said driving off with a drunk sleeping Kurt next to him.

The drive was a bit long but they made it. Blaine got Kurt out of the car and into his room. He debated on whether or not he should change Kurt's clothes and just changed the shirt as it appeared pricey and folded it. Putting Kurt in an old Dalton shirts that was a tad bit big for Blaine. Blaine placed Kurt under the covers before he slipped himself in.

His eyes were close to shut when he heard Kurt's voice.

"Blaine…am I ok?"

"Yes you're with me. You're safe."

"Good." The sleepy Kurt said. Blaine was close to falling asleep again when Kurt spoke again.

"Blaine…"

"Yeah Kurt."

"I love you." Kurt said before falling asleep leaving Blaine in shock yet hopeful that the words were true.

"Goodnight Kurt." Blaine said moving a strand of hair from Kurt's forehead. "I love you; sweet dreams."

**SOOOOOOOOOO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? DID YOU ENJOY IT . **

**THE SONG USED WAS YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL BY LANA DEL REY**

**PLEASE COMMENT TELLING ME HOW YOU FELT.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME LUV YA,**

**MIDNIGHTSFLOWER**


	18. Chapter 18

**If I Had You**

** Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid! Blaine****.**

**A/N ****I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS or any songs I use**

**Another A/N we will see a bit of Kurt's bitchy cheerio ego barrier in this chapter**

**Chapter 18**

The scent of roses filled Blaine's nose as the morning sun's light started to light up his room. For a moment he believed he may have sprayed some sort of sweet air filter till he felt something warm cuddle into him. Blaine's eyes flew wide open and were welcomed to the sight of Kurt. The sight took Blaine's breath away.

'He looks so beautiful when he's at peace.' Blaine thought looking down at the angelic figure that was trapped in his embrace. Blaine looked at the clock.

7:55.

'I could sleep in for a little bit longer.' Blaine thought remembering that it was a Saturday and he had no plans made. Blaine drifted off into sleep

Kurt had never felt as comfortable as he did that moment. He felt so warm and loved. He never knew sleep could feel like that especially considering how much he drank yesterday. His nose was welcomed to a sweet cinnamon scent.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and was welcomed to the sight of a grey muscle shirt. Terrified Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs waking Blaine up by falling off the bed. Kurt didn't see Blaine's face when Blaine fell off the bed.

'Oh Gaga please tell me I didn't do what I think I did.' Kurt thought fighting back tears. He had wanted his first time to be special and memorable.

"Kurt are you alright?" Blaine called out from the floor. Kurt instantly recognized the voice and leant over the bed to see Blaine. He let out a sigh of relief.

'Blaine's here. That's good so nothing must have happened right?' Kurt thought starring at Blaine who was waiting for an answer.

'Or he could have done what Adam always wanted.' The voice in the back of Kurt's mind said sending anger into Kurt's eyes.

"I'm fine." Kurt snapped.

Blaine was a tad shocked by the attitude that came from Kurt but passed it off as a hangover attitude. Thinking of Kurt's possible hangover Blaine ran towards his kitchen to get some soda before stopping at the bathroom to get some aspirin. However, Blaine's dash made Kurt believe he had done a huge mistake with Blaine.

'I must've been so wasted. I probably threw myself at him. Oh Gaga kill me now.' Kurt thought trying his hardest not to cry. He stood from the bed then froze. 'Wait I'm not sore like those pamphlets dad gave me said I would.' Kurt ran to the nearest trash bin next to Blaine's door and saw no evidence of sexual activity.

Blaine came in holding a and two aspirins.

"Here these might help with your hangover." Blaine said handing the items to Kurt. Kurt took them and swallowed the aspirins and soda.

"Thanks." Kurt said his voice gentler from the last time. Blaine smile noticing Kurt was a little more at ease.

"Good." Blaine said with a smile. He was about to say something when his phone went off. Blaine answered it.

'I wonder who that can be.' Kurt thought as he took another sip from the soda.

"Oh hey Sam." Blaine said with a smile.

'Oh yeah Sam.' Kurt thought pausing in thought.

"Hey Blaine how are you doing?" Sam asked eager to tell Blaine his news.

"Fine. So what's up?" Blaine said now sitting on his bed unaware of Kurt's pained expression.

"I was wondering if you could hang out with me tonight." Sam said.

"Tonight yeah I'm free what did you have in mind?" Blaine asked.

"Movies at seven. I got big news."

"Okay seven it is I'll see you then. Bye Sam."

"Bye Blaine."

Blaine looked up noticing Kurt searching for something.

"Kurt what are you looking for?"

"My shirt." Kurt said looking at anything besides Blaine.

"Oh it's right here." Blaine said retrieving it from the top of his cabinet. He handed it to Kurt who said nothing to him. "Kurt did I do something wrong?"

"Gaga where is my phone." Kurt said frustrated eager to get away from Blaine before he started crying.

"It's in your pocket." Blaine said. Kurt pulled it out and sent a text message to Finn.

_**Just woke up. Come and pik me up plz I don't want to bug Blaine. The sooner the better.**_

_**-K**_

A couple of seconds later Finn replied saying he remembered Blaine's address from his schedule and that he was on his way.

"Kurt is everything okay?" Blaine said concerned for Kurt.

Kurt was about to lie but he couldn't take it anymore.

"No. Everything is not okay Blaine. And you wanna know why. It's because of you!" Kurt yelled surprising Blaine."You look out for me and you do all these nice things. You looked after me while I was wasted and you didn't take advantage of me. You treated me like a prince!"

"Kurt I don't see what's wrong with it." Blaine said while mentally panicking believing he had ruined any chances with Kurt.

"You don't. Blaine I treated you like crap yet you do this to me. Why are you so nice to me?" Kurt said.

'Why are you so nice and make me believe you love me when you're already going out with Sam?' Kurt thought to upset to say them out loud.

Blaine was about to answer when Kurt's phone rang.

"What." Kurt snapped at the caller.

"Dude relax I'm outside." Finn said calmly.

"Thank you I'm heading out right now." Kurt said putting on his shirt and dashing out the house missing Blaine's words.

"Because I love you." Blaine said.

The door slammed. Blaine was hurt and fell onto his bed.

Kurt hurried into the car.

"Hey Kurt you okay?" Finn asked concerned for his brother.

"Yeah I'm fine just uh… terrible hangover. Hurt's my head like crazy." Kurt said looking out the window as they pulled away from Blaine's home.

'You nursed me in my time of need. Yet you are bound to Sam. Is it wrong of me to still love you?' Kurt thought.

*- At the movies -*

Blaine's mind was still frozen on Kurt. Kurt had told him he loved him last night but he was drunk.

'But drunk people tell the truth.' Blaine thought his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone calling his name.

"Blaine there you are we've been looking for you."

"We?" Blaine asked looking around.

"Yes we." A girl said appearing next to Sam.

"Blaine I want to introduce you to my new beautiful girlfriend Mercedes."

**WHOAH SAMEDES NOW ON SCENE. WILL THIS CLEAR THE AIR FOR KLAINE OR IS KURT STILL BLINDED BY THE ALLUSSION OF BLAM? WILL KLAINE EVER HAPPEN (YES BECAUSE I LOVE KLAINE BUT WHEN WILL IT HAPPEN)? DON'T KILL ME. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE KNOWING HOW YOU GUYS FEEL IT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME LUV YA,**

**MIDNIGHTS FLOWER**


	19. Chapter 19

**If I Had You**

** Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid! Blaine****.**

**A/N ****I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS or any songs I use**

**Chapter 19**

All that weekend Kurt had removed himself from society. He didn't answer his phone whether it was a call or text message. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. He just needed time to think. He was so lost when it came to the subject of Blaine.

"Why does everything in my life have to be complicated?" Kurt whispered to himself.

"Because you make them that way sweetie."

Kurt sat up on his bed trying to see who had heard him.

"Carole! You scared me." Kurt said letting out a few breaths of temporary panic.

"I didn't scare you just caught you in a rather interesting moment." Carole said leaning against the door. Kurt looked down at his lap not wanting his step mom to see him blush in defeat. "Wanna talk about it?" Carole said closing the door before sitting next to Kurt on his bed.

"It's nothing." Kurt mumbled.

"Oh really nothing. Then why have you been trapped in your room since Saturday morning?" Carole said lightly nudging Kurt.

"Well I guess I might as well tell someone who will actually listen." Kurt said leaning against Carole. She lifted his head and placed it on her lap running her fingers through his hair. Burt had told her that when Kurt was young his mother would do such an action to comfort the boy. Kurt relaxed a bit as he prepared to tell Carole of his heartache.

"There's this boy and mom he is just so perfect." Kurt said not noticing that he had called Carole mom not that Carole minded. "He's so sweet. He's everything that was missing in Adam and when I'm near him I get little butterflies in my stomach and it's hard to breathe." Kurt said receiving the sensation just thinking about Blaine.

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm a cheerio and with that comes high expectations and I can't be seen with Blaine. They'll make fun of me and my popularity will tank."

"Kurt popularity doesn't last forever. Look at me I was one of the top cheerleader at my old school but once you go out into the big world no one will care what your stance was in high school. Now tell me what the real problem is."

'Dang she is good.' Kurt thought taking in a deep breath before answering.

"He has a boyfriend."

"Oh Kurt I'm so sorry." Carole said still running her fingers through the boys hair.

"And that's not all of it. I'm upset Blaine seems to be playing these games with me even though I know he has a boyfriend."

"Kurt. I'm going to ask you something."

"Go on."

"Has he announced that he and the other boy are a couple or are you making conclusions?" Carole asked hoping that this Blaine really wasn't just tampering with her little Kurt's emotions.

"Well he hasn't said it exactly but you should see him and Sam together. The looks they give each other." Kurt's head shot up when he heard Carole laughing. "I don't see what you find so funny."

"Oh Kurt. You're just like your father." Carole said wiping a fake tear from her eye before meeting Kurt's confused look. "Sweetie Blaine and Sam may just be really close friends. I mean have you seen them kiss or hold hands or say cute names to each other?"

"Well they were known as Blam at their old school and usually only couples have clashed names." Kurt said frustrated.

"Oh sweetheart not every clashed name pair is a couple just like you and your brother are known as Furt." Kurt's eyes widen in realization. He smiled knowing there may be a small chance for him and Blaine after all.

"Your right." Kurt said before hugging Carole. "Thanks mom." Kurt said as they pulled apart. Carole's eyes filled with tears knowing this time it was no accident. Kurt really felt that Carole was his mother.

"Well I better hurry down and start dinner before your father starts throwing a tantrum." Carole said aloud knowing Burt had just passed by Kurt's door.

"I do not throw a fit. I just get really hungry." Burt called out.

"Yeah mom I'm like dying I haven't eaten in like an hour that's like a lot of seconds. I don't have much time before my stomach eats itself. Wait if my stomach does that then that means I have a zombie stomach. MOM PLEASE HURRY BEFORE MY STOMACH TURNS INTO A ZOMBIE!" Finn called terrified for his stomach.

Kurt and Carole fell into giggles hearing the two 'men'. Carole got up from the bed and was about to leave when Kurt asked her.

"Why do you say im like dad you know when it comes to making conclusions?"

"Oh well I had a friend while your dad had a crush on me and he thought he was my boyfriend completely oblivious that I loved him just as much as he loved me." Carole said with a smile. Once again when Kurt said something again.

"Hey mom."

"Ye Kurt."

"Thanks for everything." Kurt said with a smile gazing at Carole.

"No problem."

"MOM…STOMACH….ZOMBIE….HURRY!" Finn called from the bottom of the stairs. Carole exited the room leaving Kurt to think to himself till he finally came to a conclusion.

'Tomorrow I will ask him.' Kurt thought before arising from the bed heading downstairs to be with his family unaware that Blaine was thinking the same thing.

'Tomorrow I'll ask him to go on a date.' Blaine thought with a smile finishing the rest of his homework.

*- The Next Day -*

Kurt pulled into the schools parking lot. He stopped his car and pressed his head against the wheel. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"It's okay Kurt you can do this." Kurt said to himself getting out of his car. He shut the door and looked up. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Mercedes and Sam's lips were entwined.

"Oh my god!" Kurt screeched. The coupled pulled away from each other in shock.

"KURT!" Mercedes practically screamed.

Mercedes, Sam, and Blaine had all sworn to keep the relationship a secret for now. They didn't want the Glee club to freak out. Especially Quinn about how it's too soon and Rachel about how they should focus on harmonizing in the background than harmonizing their lip movements. It wasn't that Mercedes didn't trust Kurt she just wasn't ready for the school to know.

Kurt was frozen. The look on the couples face was that of someone being caught red handed.

'Sam…Sam is cheating on Blaine with a girl!' Kurt thought wanting to cry for Blaine. Kurt ran into the school Mercedes chasing after him.

"KURT STOP!" Mercedes yelled desperate for her friend to stop running from her.

'Maybe she'll tell me what I've wanted to hear that Sam was never with Blaine that he was a single straight guy all this time.' Kurt thought pausing letting Mercedes catch up to him.

"Kurt please Sam and I are begging you not to tell anyone. If you tell anyone about that kiss people are going to get hurt and drama is gonna start. And when all hell breaks loose some people won't be able to be near each other."

'You mean Blaine's going to get hurt.' Kurt thought holding back tears.

"So please keep quiet and let us do this our way. Okay?" Mercedes said desperately wanting Kurt to agree to her terms.

"Fine I won't tell those who don't need to know." Kurt said calmly.

"Thanks Kurt." Mercedes said only having heard Kurt saying 'fine'. "I have to go and tell Sam we're safe. Talk to you later Boo." Mercedes said dashing to meet Sam.

Kurt quickly turned and dashed down the halls in search of Blaine. He kept on running till the sight of Blaine came into view.

'It'll break his heart but I have to tell him.' Kurt said walking towards Blaine.

"Blaine…." Kurt said causing Blaine to face him. He was about to continue speaking when red slushee came in contact with Blaine's face.

"Oh that look like it hurt." Quinn said walking past the two boys dropping her slushee cup. "My bad I tripped on air. Kurt you better be careful I wouldn't want to have an accident near you."

Kurt had his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe the mean things Quinn was capable of. He was about to snap at her when he heard Blaine groan.

"Ah it burns." Blaine said trying to rid the substance from his eyes. Kurt kneeled next to him.

"Come on Blaine let's get you cleaned up." Kurt said lifting the boy and leading toward the restroom that was in the choir room. Kurt locked the door behind him wanting no one to dash in.

"Lean back so I can run water on your face." Kurt said. Blaine did as he was told. Kurt ran the water letting it help him get rid of the red substance.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Blaine said calmly while praying inside that Kurt wouldn't say anything about being involved with the slushee incident.

"It's really hard for me to say but…"

'God here it comes.' Blaine thought hoping he would not cry in front of Kurt.

"Sam's cheating on you!" Kurt said quickly. Blaine opened his eyes and sitting up which stung a bit and looked at Kurt dead in the eye.

"What?" Blaine said confused by Kurt's statement.

"Sam is cheating on you! I saw him making out with Mercedes and….Blaine?" Kurt said as Blaine covered his face and started to make a weird sound.

'Oh Gaga he's crying.' Kurt thought wanting to beat himself up for telling Blaine.

"Blaine I'm so sorry…" Blaine still had his face buried in his hands. "Blaine please say something."

Blaine removed his hands to show Kurt that he was laughing.

"Blaine I don't see what's so funny. I just told you Sam is cheating on you."

"Kurt Sam isn't cheating on me." Blaine said while laughing. "Sam's never been my boyfriend. Sam's straight."

"Are you serious!"

"Yup Sam and I are just best friends."

"Oh my Gaga." Kurt said laughing. The two laughed until the stinging sensation returned to Blaine's eyes.

"Ah Kurt can you help me I think I still have some of that stuff in my eye?"

"Of course lean back." Kurt returned to washing Blaines face when Blaine groaned. "What is it Blaine."

"My gel is getting off of my hair. I'm going to need to gel it down again." Blaine said. Kurt smirked thinking of how he liked the curls.

"Kurt can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"Why do you hang out with Quinn? She's so mean to you." Blaine said curious as to Kurt's choice of friends.

"She was the first person nice to me. She actually cared about me until we reached high school then she changed."

"Kurt…."

_RING_

The school bell rang.

"I uh gotta go see you later Blaine." Kurt said smiling walking out the room.

'Today is going to be a good day I can feel it. Today after Glee I'll tell Blaine how I feel.'

'Today after Glee I'll tell Kurt how I feel.'

_RING_

'Oh Gaga/God I'm late.' Both boys thought dashing to class eager to talk their crush after school.

**SOO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? DID YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME **

**LUV YA,**

**MIDNIGHTSFLOWER**


	20. Chapter 20

**If I Had You**

** Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid! Blaine****.**

**A/N ****I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS or any songs I use**

**Chapter 20**

Kurt was humming to himself all day. He never thought he could be this happy. He just couldn't stop smiling.

'Never knew I could feel like this.' Kurt thought smiling to himself sitting in his second period seat.

"Ugh you have got to be kidding me." Kurt turned his head to see Quinn sitting next to him. Her voice and facial expression made it seem like she thought he was beyond repulsive.

"What?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Look." Quinn said turning her head to her right. Kurt looked past her and saw Chandler and Adam.

Adam was holding Chandler's hand smiling at him. Chandler appeared to be lost in Adam's eyes just like how Kurt did whenever he was with Blaine. Adam flashed Chandler a smile causing Chandler to blush. Next thing Kurt knew he was watching the two boys engage in a kiss. Kurt let out a soft sigh hoping soon that he would have moments like those with Blaine.

"Disgusting." Quinn said. Kurt looked at his friend shocked.

"Quinn what is the matter with you?" Kurt said angered. "Chandler and Adam are like the cutest couple. It's nice to know that they have found each other."

"You can't be serious Kurt! This is not how things are supposed to be! You are supposed to be with Adam not that loser!" Quinn yelled grabbing the attention of half of the class.

"Quinn!" Kurt snapped.

"What did she just say?" Chandler said grabbing onto Adam tighter for comfort.

"You heard me loser. You don't belong here. Especially with someone like Adam. You stole Adam from Kurt. How does that make you feel hu? Are you proud of yourself you little slut!" Quinn screeched at Chandler.

Adam and Kurt had had enough of Quinn. They were about to say something when Chandler arose from his seat.

"Kurt. I am so sorry. I didn't know he was yours." Chandler said tears forming in his eyes.

"Chandler…" Kurt said before being interrupted by Chandler.

"And you Adam I thought you were different. But I was wrong you're just like the guys before you." Chandler said running out of the class crying. Adam arose from his chair.

"Chandler wait!" Adam said chasing after his boyfriend.

"Quinn I can't believe you! Chandler didn't deserve any of that!" Kurt yelled at Quinn. "Gosh why do you have to make everyone's life just as miserable as yours? Just leave us alone. But I guess what they say is true. Misery loves company. But you are not going to win this time Quinn." Kurt said rushing out of the class.

"Okay seriously people need to stop running out of this class. Like I know it isn't the best subject but still. Kids these days. Drama. Drama. Drama." Mr. Petit said going back to reading his book ignoring his students.

Kurt dashed down the hall looking for either boy. He paused to take a breath when he heard soft cries coming from the boys' bathroom. Kurt slowly walked into the room trying not to startle whoever was crying.

He looked at the bottom of each stall and found Chandler. The poor boy had his arms wrapped around his knees and head tucked near his chest.

"Chandler? Chandler it's Kurt can you come out here?" Kurt said his body close to falling onto the floor.

"Please go away. I don't want to be yelled at anymore." Chandler whimpered.

"I'm not going to yell at you I promise." Kurt said softly. Chandler slowly raised his head looking at Kurt. "Why don't you come on out?" Kurt said smoothly trying not to scare Chandler.

Chandler arose from the floor and exited the stall.

"What do you want to talk about?" Chandler said looking at the floor.

"I want to talk about Adam."

"I swear I didn't know he was with you. He told me he was single when I was cleaning him up from that incident this morning." Chandler said his voice filled with panic.

"No Chandler you don't understand. Adam and I aren't together."

"But that blonde girl said…"

"Ignore Quinn. She thinks she knows everything and that things should be the way she sees them but that's not right. Look Chandler when I went out with Adam it didn't feel right. I wasn't in love with him I loved the idea that he wanted me. But now that I see him with you I see the love in his eyes that never existed when we were together. Chandler you bring out a side to him that I wish I could have seen. He loves you."

"But what about you Kurt? Surely you miss him."

"I don't. Chandler seeing the two of you has brought forth some courage in me. I am doing something I would have never even thought about doing."

"And what is that?"

"You two gave me the courage to tell Blaine that I love him." Kurt said smiling enjoying the sound of that sentence.

"Who's Blaine?"

"He's a guy just like you. Special. Bring joy to guys like me and Adam. In fact I have an idea can you help me?"

"Sure. What do you need?" Chandler said hyped up.

"Well…"

*- At Glee Club -*

"Hey Blaine have you seen Kurt?" Adam said rushing in the room.

"No actually now that you mention it I haven't seen Kurt since this morning."

"Oh shit."

"Adam what happened?"

"He went after Chandler after Quinn said some really mean stuff and I haven't found either one."

"We have to find them."

"Find who?" Sam said running to Blaine's side hearing his friend's distressed voice.

"Kurt and Chandler." Adam and Blaine said in unison.

"Kurt and who?"

"I'll tell you later come on." Blaine said trying to dash out the room when called the three boys.

"Adam, Blaine, Sam get back in here."

The boys froze and turned around going to their seats.

"It seems by this note that we have a little presentation in the auditorium. So everyone lets go." Everyone followed Mr. Schue.

Quinn sat near the trinity but as far away from the 'losers' as possible.

" what are we doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I'll answer that." Kurt said walking out on stage. "You see even though we are like a family some of us can't stand to be happy for the others. So I decided it's best to sing how I feel about someone other than put up with the nay sayers. But I'm not the only one who feels this way. Chandler."

Chandler walked out catching Adam's attention. Both Blaine and Adam were captivated by their loves on stage.

"Let's do it." Chandler said with a smile.

"Five, six, seven, eight."

_Italics- Chandler_

_**Bold Italic- Kurt**_

**Bold- Unison**

_So I got my boots on_

_**Got the right mount of leather**_

_And I'm doin me up_

_**With a black color liner**_

_And I'm workin my strut_

_**But I know it don't matter**_

**All we need in this world is some love**

Kurt and Chandler sang the final line looking at the boys that caught their hearts. Blaine and Adam couldn't look away from the display.

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side_

Chandler sang glaring at Quinn who was glaring at him and Kurt.

_And the light side baby tonight_

Chandler sang smiling at his new friend.

_It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryn'a find it_

_But if I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah If I had you _

_The money, fame, and fortune never could compete_

_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you_

Chandler had never felt so good. The words were true. He wanted Adam and that was all he wanted.

_**From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling  
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper **__**heels**__**, boys rolling in Maserati's  
What they need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line 'tween the wild time,  
And a flat-line, baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it**_

Kurt was done partying. Blaine would be his party. He wanted Blaine more than anything. Blaine smiled in adoration hoping that Kurt was singing it to him.

_But if I had you,  
That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had-_

Chandler smiled. Encouraging Kurt not only to sing the next lines but to own it. After the bathroom and during preparation for the performance they talked about Blaine and Adam. Chandler realized that if anything was going to strike Blaine it would be these words. Kurt just had to let his emotions go with it.

'You can do it Kurt show him you love him.' Chandler thought.

_**The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good  
But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
The fashion and the stage, it might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight**_

Kurt belted out those notes starring at Blaine. He meant it being a cheerio, being popular, and being famous wouldn't mean anything if he had Blaine. He didn't care anymore he wanted Blaine no matter the cost. Compared to Blaine those things were worthless.

_**That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you**_

Blaine smiled. Kurt was shining like a star. Kurt was beautiful in every way.

'If I had you it would feel the same to me.' Blaine thought as the performance continued.

**That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
The ****money****, fame and fortune never could compete**  
_**(Never could compete with you)**_  
**If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy**  
_(It'd be ecstasy with you)_  
**Yeah if I had you**  
_Y-y-y-y-you_ _**y-y-y-y-y-you **__y-y-y-y-y-you_  
**If I had you.**

Both boys smiled as they finished. They couldn't resist hugging each other.

"Thank you Kurt."

"No thank you Chandler I couldn't have done it without you." Kurt said pulling away.

"Adam. I'm sorry for earlier I…I really really like you." Chandler said fiddling with the mic.

"Really?" Adam said with a smile standing. Chandler nodded and ran towards Adam. They jumped to each other's arms and shared a kiss.

'Okay my turn.' Both Kurt and Blaine thought.

"Well Kurt that was really good. Who was that for?" Blaine said jokingly but also praying that it was him. Kurt's smiled dropped.

'He didn't get the song. It was for him.' Kurt thought. He was upset with himself that he just dropped the mic in frustration.

"You still don't get it Blaine. Fine!" Kurt said storming out the auditorium. Blaine followed his instincts and chased Kurt.

"I hope Blaine stops him in time." Chandler said.

"Us to." Finn, Sam, Mercedes, Rachel, Adam, Puck, Zizes, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Mike, Tina, Sugar, Rory, Jake, Marley, Rider, Unique, and Kitty said in unison.

Not noticing Quinn leave the auditorium.

*- In the hallway-*

"Kurt stop! Please." Blaine begged. Kurt stopped and turned to face Blaine. Blaine was ashamed of himself when he saw Kurt's tear stricken face.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry."

"No Blaine I'm sorry. I keep doing this. I keep falling for guys who aren't into me." Kurt said. "Gosh I'm so stupid to think that you loved me back."

"What?" Blaine said shocked.

'So that night when Kurt said it he meant it.' He thought smiling.

"I love you Blaine from the moment I met you. But I thought you were going out with Sam and so I had to try and hide it. Than you tell me you two are just friends and I try to tell you how I feel with an Adam Lambert song only to find out that…"

The rest of Kurt's sentenced was left unsaid as Blaine attached his mouth to Kurt's. Kurt froze he couldn't believe that Blaine was kissing him. He soon returned the kiss releasing his passion. Every ounce of love within Kurt pouring out into that kiss. Neither boy wanted it to end but they needed air.

"I love you too Kurt. Since the moment I saw you I couldn't get you out of my head. I love you. So Kurt will you go out with me this Friday night as my boyfriend?" Blaine said getting down on one knee.

"Yes of course I will be your boyfriend and go out with you." Kurt said as Blaine arose to hug Kurt.

'At last.' The boys both thought before kissing again.

Not noticing a pair of hateful eyes staring at them from across the hall.

"Oh no this is not over yet." Quinn said walking towards her car as the love birds pulled away to stare into each other's eyes.

'This is the happiest I've ever been.' Both boys thought as they held hand walking toward the auditorium to tell their friends the good news.

**SOOOO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**THE SONG USED WAS IF I HAD YOU BY ADAM LAMBERT (WHICH I DO NOT OWN)**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. REVIEW. I WAS TIRED BUT I HAD TO GET THIS UP.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**LUV YA,**

**MIDNIGHTS FLOWER**


	21. Chapter 21

**If I Had You**

** Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid! Blaine****.**

**A/N ****I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS or any songs I use**

**Chapter 21**

Two months after that magical kiss Kurt and Blaine were the happiest they have ever been. The glee club loved how Blaine brought out a side to Kurt they hadn't seen but always known was there. Kurt had let the anger that once filled him vanish. He was kinder to those around him and his mind and heart wasn't clouded by the fact that he was a cheerio.

Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany had to admit they liked this Kurt better than his old self.

Everyone with the exception of Kurt, Blaine and Quinn had gathered for a secret Glee meeting.

"Can someone please tell me why we are here?" Zizes said wishing she was at home making out with Puck.

"Yeah Rachel what's up with this meeting?" Finn asked dying to get out so he and Blaine could play a new video game he bought.

"Well we can't start without Kurt and Blaine." Rachel nagged.

"Oh please honeys let's just start it and if they don't make it here we can simply give them the details." Santana said looking out the door.

"Well fine. We have two matters we need to discuss. The first being sectionals." Rachel said.

"Rachel why do we have to talk about it? Like let pick the set list as usual." Finn said still anxious to get out of there.

"That's the thing. Mr. Schue isn't picking any songs." Rachel said automatically capturing everyone's attention.

"What do you mean he's not picking any songs?" Everyone yelled.

"Look every time we are about to go into competition he usually leaves a pile of sheet music on his desk. From that pile he usually selects our set list and then enforces it." Rachel said.

"And let me guess there was no pile." Chandler said.

"Correct. So guys I'm worried. What are we going to do? Sectionals are in ten days!" Rachel said panicking not for the setlist but for her future. Surely if they didn't make it to nationals this year she could kiss NYADA goodbye.

Everyone else joined in the panic. Finn watched as everyone was losing their minds before he came up with an idea.

"Hey everyone calm down." Finn yelled. Everyone stopped and turned to him. "Look must be planning something. Something big and amazing. So if something is happening let him tell us tomorrow. But if we still have no pile or word on our setlist then we can go crazy okay." Everyone agreed with Finn. Trying to calm their nerves with the hope that the next day would bring forth answers.

"Alright now onto the second matter. Quinn." Rachel said.

"What about Quinn?" Rory said.

"She's uh…" Rachel said trying to finish her sentence without sounding rude but apparently the rest of the glee club had to put in their two cents.

"Mean." Chandler said recalling her actions two months ago.

"Scary." Rory and Sugar said at the same time.

"Miserable to be around." Santana said.

"Rude." Artie said.

"A bitch." Adam said with the majority of the club nodding in agreement.

"Well yes she is all those things and that is why as co-captain I say we remove her from the Glee club." Rachel said looking down at the floor. She didn't know if they'd agree with her or call her shallow for even thinking such a thing.

"I agree." Tina said.

"Why don't we put it to a vote." Finn said trying to make it as fair as possible.

"Fine all in favor of booting out Fabrey raise your hand." Puck said and automatically everyone's hand shot up into the air. "Well I guess no one opposes."

"It's settled then Quinn is no longer a member of the New Directions." Rachel said unaware that the recently kicked off member was listening the whole time.

'So I'm cold and miserable? Hmm well you questioned me and my loyalty it's about time I question a few others. It's time to see where everyone's loyalties truly stand.' Quinn thought as she marched down the hall. 'And I know just how to do it.'

**Sorry for short chapter I will post next one ASAP. **

**Also if you were wondering Chandler is now indeed with New Directions**

**So what do you think Quinn is up to? **

**Please Review they always make me smile.**

**Until Next Time**

**Luv Ya, **

**MidnightsFlower**


	22. Chapter 22

**If I Had You**

** Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid! Blaine****.**

**A/N ****I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS or any songs I use**

**Chapter 22**

The next day the word of Quinn's dismissal from the Glee club spread like wild fire. Some people felt bad for her while others shrugged it off their shoulders.

"I still can't believe Quinn is out." Kurt said to Blaine as they sat together at lunch.

"Let's not focus on her okay?" Blaine said pulling Kurt into a kiss. "I was actually wondering if you would…"

"Kurt." Both boys turned to face Quinn who was smirking at the two.

"What do you want Quinn I'm kind of busy with my boyfriend." Kurt said annoyed by the irritated look on Quinn's face.

"Coach Sue needs to see you in her office right now." Quinn said with a smirk.

"Fine I'll tell Mercedes and…"

"I already told them they're waiting for us. It's best not to keep them waiting it's really important."

"I'll see you in class okay?" Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Okay I love you." Blaine said giving Kurt's hand a kiss before letting it go.

"I love you too."

"Let's go!" Quinn said annoyed.

"In a minute." Kurt said to annoy Quinn. "See you later Blaine." Kurt turned to follow Quinn as she led him to Coach Sue's office. Kurt saw Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes with the same curious looks upon their faces.

"Porcelain have a seat next to sand bags."

"Is something wrong Coach Sue?" Kurt asked curious to know why they were being pulled away from their friends.

"Yes as a matter of fact there is. Do you four know what these are?" Coach asked tossing a pile of paperwork onto her desk. "Hu seems as though you four have forgotten those are your cheerio contracts. Which on page one says that you four are to swear that anything related to the cheerios is now your first and most important priority."

"We know what it says why are you repeating it to us?" Kurt asked curious to her statement.

"Because it has been shown to me by Quinnie that the four of you have been skipping numerous cheerio practices for Glee club and that needs to change. So right now you four are being given a choice. Cheerios or Glee club."

All four stopped breathing. They couldn't believe they were being forced to choose. They loved cheerios but they also loved Glee.

"I already made my choice…" Kurt started before Coach Sue walked out of her office and whispered something to Quinn. Quinn nodded and Coach Sue exited.

"Kurt I just want to remind you before you say anymore this." Quinn said tossing a slushee into his face. "Remember how that felt fag." She snapped at him. Kurt was on the verge of tears. "Remember the bruises, the slushees, and the names. Yeah they will all come back the minute you walk out that door with title of cheerio no longer on you. Is that what you want? Hmm would Blaine still want you if you were a Lima loser? Of course not he would jump onto the next boy and you'd be alone." Kurt couldn't stop the tears as her words kept attacking.

'Yes make him cry the more he cries the scared the other will be. And when he finally gives up and chooses the right side the rest will follow.' Quinn thought wickedly.

"Quinn stop it this is bullying." Brittany said crying for her dolphin.

"Shut up stupid!" Quinn yelled causing Brittany to cry worse and Santana's blood to boil.

"Quinn you needs to stop before I go Lima heights on you."

"Oh that won't be necessary. Azimio. Rick get her." Quinn said catching Santana off guard as the two boys appeared and held her.

"You try and stop me fatty and I will make your life hell." Quinn said grabbing slushees to toss on Santana. She stood a couple feet in front of the Latina when someone called out loud.

"STOP! WE CHOOSE CHEERIOS." Quinn turned and saw Kurt standing near her panting. "We choose cheerios." Quinn smirked and put down the slushees.

"Good Kurt. Now see we can forget this whole thing happened. You're a cheerio and that's all that matters. You can go now I'll tell Coach Sue your choice. Bye bye Kurt see you at practice after school. I'll see all of you at practice." Quinn said with a bright smile.

'First I got him to choose cheerios next I'll get him to get rid of Blaine.' She thought as all four of her friends left the room.

"She's a psycho bitch." Santana said holding Brittany's hand.

"So we can't do Glee anymore?" Brittany said sadly as they stopped at Kurt's locker to get him a spare Cheerios uniform. He paused and thought about Brittany's words.

"I guess not." Kurt said sadly. "I don't want her to ever call you that mean name Britt Britt. You're not stupid you're special." Kurt said wiping a lone tear that was still on Brittany's tear.

"Thank you Kurtie." Brittany said hugging Kurt. "Let's get you clean." She said tugging him towards the girls washroom. The other two girls followed to aid their defeated captain. As they were washing Kurt they didn't hear Quinn step in.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that Coach Sue has enforced a mandatory cheer practice right now. So hurry up and get to the gym." She said before walking out.

"Well I'll guess I'll tell Blaine later." Kurt said taking his head out from the running water.

"How do you think he'll feel about your choice. I honestly don't know. But we can't think of that now. Come on before Quinn goes another rampage." Kurt said the trio followed him to where Quinn and Sue were waiting for them with grins on their faces.

"You guys guess what?" Quinn said with a bright smile.

"You're going to jump off a cliff." Santana muttered earning a glare from Quinn.

"Funny but no. Our cheer competition has moved from next month to nine days from today." She said with a bright smile.

"Wait nine days from today! That's when Glee goes to sectionals!" Kurt screeched.

"Is there a problem? I could've sworn you said you were a full time Cheerio now Kurt?" Quinn said getting dangerously to him. Kurt turned and saw the fear in Brittany's eyes grow. He let out a sigh.

"I am but I thought I could still support my boyfriend." Kurt said softly.

"I'm sorry but being a Cheerio is the most important thing for you now. Boyfriends are second." Quinn said. They were thrown into practice. They do flips, cartwheels, jumps, and many more trying to please their coach. Unaware that their coach was lost in thought.

'How did Quinn get these four back? Surely it wasn't the fair way. I'll find out and if it was too cruel I'll let them go if they want to go.' Sue thought.

It was after school and practice was still going strong. The four cheerios were exhausted and needed a break soon.

"Five minute break." Quinn called. "Except you four follow me." She said. The four followed her to the choir room. was in the middle of revealing his surprise for the set list for sectionals when the five cheerios walked in.

"Kurt where have you been?" Blaine asked. Kurt faced down not wanting to look at Blaine. He was ashamed of his choice but he had to. He had to protect his friends.

"Quinn what are you doing here you're no longer a member of the New Directions." Rachel said calmly.

"You're right I'm not. And neither is any one of these four." Quinn said with a smirk.

"What!?" Blaine, Adam, and Sam yelled.

"That's right they chose the Cheerios over you guys." Quinn said loving the shocked look on each members face.

"Kurt is that true?" Blaine said begging with his eyes that it was a lie.

"Go on tell him." Quinn said eagerly.

"It's true." Kurt said defeated. The look did not slip Blaine's eyes.

'Something's wrong with Kurt. What did Quinn do to him?' Blaine thought.

"We need to go. Oh and on a last note they won't be at Sectionals for Glee club but for the cheerleading competitions. Bye bye." Quinn said with a smile. The four followed heads down.

The choir room was dead silent after that announcement.

" what do we do now?" Sugar asked clenching onto Arties hand.

"We go on. We have more than enough to compete. If they want to come back to us at any time we'll be here with open arms. Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany looked like they didn't want to leave but whatever is being held over them has gotten them to go to Cheerios. So remember at any time they want to come back we do not object. Now as for our set list the theme is Anthem's. So I was thinking we do 'Sing' by My Chemical Romance and original songs."

"Finally something to showcase our skill." Rachel said. Everyone looked at her with shock. "What?"

"I think that's the first time I heard her say 'our' instead of 'mine'." Zizes said wide eyed. Everyone started laughing. From down the hall Kurt could hear the laughter.

'I made the right choice didn't I?' Kurt thought entering the gym to join his squad.

For the next nine days both teams worked hard to get to their best. Kurt and Blaine hardly talked due to their busy schedule. It was the day of competition and the two buses awaited their groups.

"Kurt." Blaine called catching his boyfriends attention.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt said with a weak smile. He feared that Blaine may break up with him due to his choice.

"I just wanted to wish you luck." Blaine said catching Kurt by surprise.

"Really?"

"Really. Cheerio or not I love you." Blaine said giving Kurt's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Really? You'd still love me?"

"Yes no matter the clothes you wear, how you fix that hair, how many slushees are tossed at us, or how many names we're called I will always love you." Blaine said hugging Kurt.

"Kurt get your ass in here we don't want to be late for our victory." Quinn yelled.

"Good luck Kurt."

"Good luck Blaine I wish I could be there by your side singing and supporting you."

"You will be in my heart just like I'll be next to you cheering you on." Blaine said with a smile.

"KURT!" Quinn snapped.

"I uh I have to go." Kurt said pulling away. "Good luck."

Blaine smiled as his boyfriend walked away. But inside he felt like Kurt still needed to know he truly loved him no matter what. Then it hit him. He loudly started humming 'Young and Beautiful', Kurt stopped at the steps of the bus as he heard the tune.

'He heard me that day.' Kurt thought surprised turning to look at Blaine.

"I know you will." Kurt whispered and smiled before hopping on the bus.

"Blaine let's go. Let's win this." Sam said excitedly. Blaine smiled at his friend and dashed towards his bus.

*- At Cheer Competition-*

**To: B**

**So when do u guys go on?**

**-K**

**From: B**

**We go on in like an hr n a half…I have to go is enforcing a no cell phone rule :P luv u**

**-B**

Kurt tried his best not to cry. He loved Blaine with all his heart but he couldn't be in that crowd cheering him on. Or on that stage singing with him.

"So you're sad to hu?" Santana said with Brittany besides her.

"Why bother lying? Yes I'm sad. I want to be there more than anything." Kurt said defeated.

"If it's what we want why don't we go?" Mercedes said standing next to Kurt.

"Because Quinn will go psycho on us again and I can't stand how she treats you guys." Kurt said to his team.

"I'm ok if she calls me stupid."

"Britt…" Kurt said but was interrupted by the ditzy blonde.

"I'm ok with it because no matter what I'll have you guys. You always make me feel special and happy but when I'm here I feel sad."

"Same here." Santana said. "Every second here is like an eternity in hell."

Kurt turned to Mercedes.

"Boy you should already know my answer."

"Alright then let's get the hell out of here." Kurt said leading the three others out of the stadium.

"Hold up how is we gonna gets to the competition?" Santana asked.

"Well this year sectionals is at Carmel High which is like two blocks away so… you guys ready to run." Kurt said. All three nodded and dashed towards the school.

'Don't worry Blaine I'll be there I promise.' Kurt thought as they continued to run to the school.

*- At Carmel -*

Everyone was panicking. This was it this was sectionals. They had an hour before they were to get on that stage and perform. Blaine was starring off into space curious as to how his boyfriend was doing. When his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of fighting in the distance. The rest of the Glee club heard the commotion and peaked their heads out of the green room to catch a piece of the action. They couldn't see anything beyond the tall men guarding the passage. They were about to shut the door when they heard familiar voices.

"Ah hell to the no. We are members of the New Directions you have to let us in."

"Mira if you don't want me getting all Lima Heights Adjacent on your asses you'll let us threw."

"Stop the violence."

ran out of the room after hearing those sentences. He stood on his tip toes and saw Kurt, Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes. He smiled at the return of his members.

"Hey it's okay they're in the show choir they just ran a little late." He said to one of the guards. The buff man annoyingly let the four pass.

"Yeah you lucky he came or I would have…"

"Santana!" Kurt screeched pulling her into the room. Once he shut the door he noticed all of the New Directions were starring at him and the other three Cheerio's.

"Kurt?" Blaine said hoping that he wasn't dreaming.

"Look we're sorry. It's just Quinn and…"

"Kurt it's alright we forgive you guys." Blaine said with a smile.

"What?"

"We had a family discussion." Mr. Schue said stepping infront of the Glee club. "And we decided that we would welcome you four back no matter what. So how bout we practice those numbers so you guys can be at least decent in the performance."

"So wait we get to go on stage and perform!" Santana said happily. nodded and the four Cheerios smiled brightly. made a nod in the distance and Rachel stepped up with an outfit for each of them.

"Come on lets get ready." Kurt said with a smile.

The performance was amazing. Kurt enjoyed the song the class made up 'Loser Like Me'. The words really stood out to him. While he was performing he couldn't help but look at Blaine and the rest of the group.

'This is where I belong.' He thought as he smiled tossing the confetti slushee.

When it was announced that they had won sectionals Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms. Blaine dragged Kurt off stage to a spot where no one could interrupt them. Blaine locked his lips on Kurt enjoying the victorious moment with his love. When they seperated for air Kurt was the first to speak.

"I love you. And I realize being there on the stage with you and everyone else is where I belong."

"I love you too. But won't Quinn have your head for this?"

"Maybe but let's not worry about her now."

"Your right this is a moment for us. And just so you know I'll be here beside you come what may."

'Hmm come what may I like that.' Kurt thought before reattaching his lips to Blaine's.

Back at the stadium Quinn was enraged by the treason of her squad members.

'You guys messed with the wrong bitch. Trust me this is not over yet!'

**Sorry if it's a bit rushed I'm tired but I had to post this.**

**So what do you guys think. Please review.**

** And do you think Quinn meant by 'it's not over yet'?**

** What does she have in store? Will Klaine survive?**

** Until next time**

** Luv ya,**

**Midnights Flower**


	23. Chapter 23

**If I Had You**

** Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid! Blaine****.**

**A/N ****I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS or any songs I use**

**Chapter 23**

Kurt was strutting down the halls happy as can be. He had his boyfriend and he was no longer a part of the Cheerios. However he did have the Glee club and they loved him.

'That's all that matters. Right' Kurt thought. Even though he practically quit the Cheerios he still couldn't help but doubt his choice a bit. He looked dead ahead and saw Blaine at his locker. 'No I definitely made the right choice.'

"Blaine." He called aloud but Blaine didn't turn to him. "Blaine?" Kurt said again placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine shrugged it off and started to walk away from Kurt. Kurt's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Blaine please say something to me. What's wrong?" Kurt asked his voice trying to stay strong. Blaine turned to him with dark eyes. Kurt had never seen those eyes before but they terrified him.

"You." Blaine snapped.

"What?"

"That stunt you pulled yesterday. Kurt that was so selfish of you."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt said voice starting to quiver.

"You quit the Cheerios for your own selfish needs. Gosh did you ever stop to think of me? What my opinion was."

"I thought you'd be happy like I am."

"Yeah well you thought wrong. We are done Kurt." Blaine said before walking away.

"What no! Blaine please come back. Please." Kurt whimpered. He saw Blaine walk up to some guy he never seen before. Blaine smiled at the boy and grabbed his hand looking into the boys eyes filled with love. They were leaning in for a kiss.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled sitting up. He looked around nothing but a moon lit room surrounded him. He could feel cold sweat on his body as his breathing was returning to normal.

"It was just a nightmare." Kurt whispered to himself. "Just a nightmare."

Kurt laid on his bed. He couldn't forget those eyes.

'Did I do right?' Kurt thought turning his head once again on his pillow. He saw his phone flashing. He reached over and grabbed it.

**2 Unread Messages From : Blaine**

Kurt hesitantly opened the messages.

**From B:**

**No you were more adorable. Gosh Kurt I don't think I'll ever get tired of your voice. I love you xoxo**

**From B:**

**I guess you fell asleep… So incase you wake up in the middle of the night or just when you wake up you can see this message. Good night Kurt sweet dreams. I love you my angel**

Kurt remembered that he was texting Blaine before he accidentally fell asleep. Blaine's words soothed his racing mind. He smiled and hit the home button. Starring at the picture of him and Blaine smiling.

"I love you to Blaine." He whispered before falling into a peaceful dream.

*- The Next Day At School-*

Kurt stopped at his locker looking at himself in the mirror. He felt a little bit odd not wearing his Cheerios uniform at school.

"Good morning beautiful." Blaine said. Kurt turned and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Good morning handsome."

Kurt tried his best not to remember the nightmare from last night but it hit him like a terrible wave. Those hate filled eyes came back to him.

'They're not real. They're not real. Blaine loves you.' He thought not noticing that Blaine was speaking. Blaine looked at Kurt and he could see a pained look in his eyes.

"Kurt? Kurt?" Kurt was brought back to the real world by the sounds of Blaine's voice.

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't hear what you were saying."

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked his voice and eyes filled with worry.

"No. I had this nightmare and it's really getting to me." Kurt said not wanting to tell Blaine exactly what he saw.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Kurt said faintly.

'Please don't ask me to say it.' Kurt thought.

"Okay but just know if you change your mind I'll be here for you." Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand stroking his thumb across Kurt's hand as a form of comfort. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. They weren't filled with resentment. They were filled with love.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

"Those words were all I needed." Kurt said giving Blaine a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you."

The couple turned and saw a few Cheerios holding a grand trophy marching towards Sue's office.

"Porcelain." Coach Sylvester said as she strutted towards the couple.

"Maybe you should go." Kurt said knowing that if his coach was as angry as he thought she was she would not spare Blaine to any insults.

"No I'm going to stay here by your side." Blaine said softly keeping his hold on Kurt's hand. Kurt was about to object when he realized that Sue was standing right in front of him and Blaine.

"Coach I…"

"Save it Porcelain." Sue said in a rather calm manner. "I can see that you have chosen your side. So turn in your Cheerios uniform as soon as possible. You're off my squad."

"But…"

"Don't try to beg Porcelain my word is final."

"I wasn't going to I was just curious as to how you manage to win the cheerleading sectionals competition."

"That's one thing you need to know. Sue Sylvester always has a backup plan. Now if you excuse me I need to inform Tweedle Dumb, Tweedle fake boobs, and wheezy about dismissal from my squad." Sue said walking away from the couple.

"Wow she actually took my leave rather well." Kurt said. "Come on let's get you to class." Kurt led Blaine to Blaine's first period happily tugging lightly on his boyfriends arm. Kurt turned the corner and…

SPLASH

Kurt felt as if he had been bitch slapped by an iceberg. He squinted his eyes open to look at his surroundings and saw Azimio with a now empty slushee cup.

"Welcome back fairy."

Those words stung Kurt.

'This is the world I have returned to. I hate it.' Kurt thought fighting all urges to cry. He was trying to come back with a witty remark when he was shocked by what happened next.

Blaine grabbed Azimio by his letterman jacket and pushed him up against a locker.

"Don't you ever talk to him like that again." Blaine said with anger before letting go of the jock. Azimio eyes filled with rage no one had ever dared tried to challenge him.

"Oh yeah or what you gonna do about it?"

"You're going to have to deal with us." Kurt and Blaine turned and saw Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam, Jake, Ryder, and Adam standing as if they were ready to fight.

"Man forget it." Azimio said walking away angrily.

"Thanks guys." Blaine said to the glee boys before grabbing Kurt's hand leading him to the nearest bathroom.

"Tilt your head back." Kurt did as he was told. Blaine remembered what Kurt did when he was slusheed and started to clean Kurt up.

"This is kinda funny." Kurt said breaking the silence.

"What is?"

"How the positions have turned." Kurt said with a chuckle. Blaine couldn't help but laugh a bit to. "You're brave you know that and maybe a tad bit crazy."

"Why do you say that?" Blaine said washing out a few pieces of slushee from Kurt's eyelashes.

"Because no one has ever challenged Azimio. By the way I didn't know you were so strong. I'm trying to get over how such my small adorable boyfriend managed to shove that Neanderthal into a locker."

"Well after I started to get picked on in middle school for being gay I started taking boxing classes. I just rarely act on my skills. But watching him hurt you made something in me snap. I had to protect you. I love you."

Kurt removed his head from the running water and looked Blaine dead in the eye.

"I love you too." He said before kissing Blaine. When they pulled apart Blaine licked his lips.

"Hmm strawberry tasty." Both boys started laughing.

"You're so silly. Come on let's get going before we're late to class."

The walked to their halfway point and gave each other a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll see you at lunch." Kurt whispered.

"I can't wait." Blaine said before turning to walk to class.

'I think things will be just fine.' Kurt thought as he walked to his first period class.

**I'm sorry if I scared some of you with Kurt's nightmare.**

**So what did yall think?**

**Please Review. I love Reviews.**

**There is soo much more ahead trust me I have it all layed out on what will happen for the remainder of this story ;)**

**So until next time**

**Luv ya,**

**Midnights Flower**


	24. Chapter 24

**If I Had You**

** Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid! Blaine****.**

**A/N ****I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS or any songs I use****…**** and I'm sorry for my hiatus its just a lot of things have happened in my home that I've been too down to write but I thought of my followers and decided I needed to get this up so here it is**

**Chapter 24**

Blaine's mind was somewhere other than class. He could tell from the look in Kurt's eyes that he was hiding something.

'But what can it be?' He thought staring dead ahead but not focusing on the words being written on the board. 'Could something be going on at home that he hasn't told me about?' Blaine let out a sigh of defeat.

"Hey Blaine talk to me I'm bored." Mercedes groaned before laying her head on her desk.

'Hmm maybe she knows something.' Blaine thought before turning his head.

"Hey Mercedes what do you want to talk about." Blaine asked.

"Anything but the unit circle. I'm not sure my brain can handle any more stuff with sin and cos." Mercedes said defeated Blaine couldn't help but smile at his friend.

"Okay um Mercedes did Kurt seem a bit down today?" Blaine asked automatically snatching Mercedes attention.

"What do you mean?" She asked curious and worried about her best friends' well-being.

"It's just this morning he seemed so out of it. He wasn't looking me in the eyes or smiling. The light that was there is gone? Do you think he wants to break up with me?" Blaine asked looking down at his pen hoping that that wasn't the issue. He thought everything was going so well between him and Kurt.

"Blaine no. Kurt adores you. Did he say anything? Think really hard." She persuaded Blaine hoping that his thoughts were wrong. Blaine continued to stare at the pen his mind racing threw the day's earlier events.

"He got slusheed but he seemed out of it before that happened. Wait… he mentioned some nightmare." Blaine thought shooting his head up. "He seemed really upset about it but asked that I wouldn't ask him about it."

"That's it. Kurt's just got this nightmare wrapped in his mind and as the 'boyfriend code' says you have to cheer him up." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Hmm well it's been a while since Kurt and I have had some couple time." Blaine said remembering how busy everyone was preparing for their competitions. "Thanks Mercedes."

"No problem Blaine."

"MERCEDES JONES BLAINE ANDERSON QUIT TALKING DURING MY LECTURE! AS PUNISHMENT YOU TWO HAVE LUNCH DETENTION WITH ME!" Mr. Petit yelled.

"Great there goes my lunch with Sam." Mercedes muttered.

"There goes my lunch time with Kurt." Blaine said disappointed. "Hey Mercedes can you text Kurt and…"

"Already ahead of you." Mercedes said with a smile texting her boyfriend and friend.

"MERCEDES PUT THAT PHONE AWAY RIGHT NOW OR ELSE IT WILL BE MINE!" The teacher yelled again forcing Mercedes to stuff her phone into her pocket.

Kurt was dazed in his French class. Chandler was going on and on about how The Book Of Mormon was such a hilarious musical unaware that his words were being unheard.

'Those eyes why can't they go away.' Kurt let out a sigh. ' Hopefully it was just a nightmare. I mean cheer up Kurt at least you'll see him during lunch and then fifth and sixth period. Maybe the separation due to competition has made you uneasy. Yeah that's it. Isn't it?' He was pulled away from his thoughts by vibrations coming from his right pocket.

"Do you mind if I…"

"Not at all it gives me a chance to listen to my favorite song from Book of Mormon." Chandler said scrolling down the screen of his iPhone until the found 'I believe' and hit play.

**From: Mercy**

**Hey boo I'm sorry to tell u but Blaine n I got into some trouble during class n have to serve detention here :P Sorry #partnersincrimeAnderson&Jones**

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the message.

'Oh Mercedes you are a bad influence on Blaine.'

The bell rang signaling for students to go to their third period classes.

"You guys do you think that Kurt is losing interest in me?" Blaine said lifting the dumbbell once again. If there was anyone or any group of people that can be fully honest with him it was the Glee boys.

"What no way." Sam said as he was spotting Mike. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"It's just something seems off." Blaine said defeated.

"Blaine you want some advice." Puck said looking at Blaine seriously. Blaine nodded eagerly anticipating Puck's words of wisdom. "Add some spice."

"DUDE THAT'S MY BABY BROTHER!" Finn cried.

"Not like that." Puck said before turning to Blaine. "Unless you and Hummel are into that." Puck said with a wink causing Blaine's face to turn a deep shade of red.

"No it's not like that at all!" Blaine cried.

"What is my baby brother not good enough for you?"

"No Finn! It's not like that either. God you're making this so much harder than necessary." Blaine said stressed out.

"Finnessa why don't you shut up and go get yourself some food from the vending machines." Puck said annoyed.

"Fine but only because there is food involved." Finn said storming out of the weight room.

"Listen Blaine…Kurt like any other girl or in your case guy loves to be swept off their feet every once in a while with some romance. So plan a romantic date like taking him out to lunch at Breadstix."

"Can't I have lunch detention."

"Hmm than I got a plan just don't go to sixth I'll tell Ms.L for the few moments that she's conscious that you're taking a dump during roll call."

"Fine but what should I do?" Blaine asked

"That's for you to figure out Romeo." Puck said smiling.

"Hmm we don't have Glee today right?"

"Not that I know of. Why?" Puck answered.

"I have a plan just make sure Kurt doesn't have a big lunch today okay?"

"Sure thing."

The bell rang forcing the boys to part. Blaine on his way to detention and Kurt to a lonely lunch.

Kurt sat bored and with every second he was losing his appetite.

'Oh well I have to eat something at least.'

Kurt was half way through his lunch. He raised the fork again when all of the sudden it was smacked out of his hand. He looked up to see Puck's smile.

"Noah what the hell!"

"Don't eat too much you might get full."

"Isn't that the goal?" Kurt said annoyed.

"Not today." Puck said before knocking down Kurt's plate.

"What the…"

"Just in case you tried to get another fork to keep eating." Puck said with a smile before walking away.

'Such a weird jerk.' Kurt thought wishing Blaine was with him.

Fifth period cam but it did not seem to ease Kurt's mind. Blaine was being rather secretive.

'It's nothing. It's nothing.' He thought to himself.

"Already losing interest in you since you no longer wear the Cheerio's uniform with pride anymore." Quinn said with a smile.

Kurt tried to ignore her words but they stung.

'Can it be true?'

He tried to get Blaine to walk with him to sixth period but he lost him in the crowd. His heart dropped when Blaine didn't show up to class. He tried to forget about it but he felt so alone.

"Hey Kurt emergency Glee meeting after school."

"Oh okay." Kurt muttered. Puck noticed Kurt's sadden expression.

"Everything will be fine." He said before walking away texting Blaine.

**To: Blainers**

**Operation Klaine is a go!**

**From: Blainers**

**Klaine?**

Puck didn't answer.

The bell rang and Kurt made his way towards the choir room when he noticed the room was dim. He entered the room cautiously. His eyes were welcomed to the sight of a picnic cloth some fruits and candles.

"What on Earth?" Kurt muttered. Suddenly some arms wrapped around his waist. The arms were comforting and could only belong to Blaine.

"Hello beautiful." Blaine whispered.

"Blaine what is this?"

"It's a date. A picnic date." Blaine said leading his boyfriend to the food. Kurt smiled all worries being erased; the eyes finally forgotten. They sat and ate and chatted about themselves. They laughed and smiled like they had when they first started dating. The two were in the middle of a fit of laughter when they realized their faces were close to each other's. Kurt and Blaine started to close their eyes and started to lean in for a kiss. When…

_You make me feel like I'm living a _

_Teenage Dream_

Both boys groaned.

"You should get that." Blaine said a bit upset. Kurt reached into his bag to check the caller ID.

'Finn.' It read.

"Hello."

"Kurt get home quickly. Mom and dad said they have to tell us something important."

"Okay I'm on my way." Kurt said before hanging up and turning to Blaine. "I'm sorry honey."

"It's fine. Go do what you need to do."

"Thanks honey." Kurt said giving Blaine a quick kiss. "I love you." With that Kurt dashed out the door fearing that the news involved his dad's health.

Blaine sat there with a smile.

'Things are going to be alright.'

"My my what a cute little display." Blaine found the source and his face darkened with anger.

"What do you want Quinn?"

"Well I was passing by when I noticed some light coming from this room. So tell me where did Kurt run off to?"

"I don't know but he was in a rush so it must have been important." Blaine said.

"Poor poor Blaine you don't realize what is happening. Kurt's seeing someone else on the side."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Blaine snapped.

"Oh really? Tell me has he been distant? Left with no explanation?"

"His phone rang."

"Must've been his lover calling for him."

"Shut up Quinn you don't know anything!"

"Oh really I do know that's what he did with Adam. He placed a distance between them before the split. It may be happening right now but you're too afraid to see it."

'No lies that's all it is.' Blaine thought.

"Do me a favor get him back on the Cheerio's it's for the best. It will happen eventually but I want you to take the painless way. Because when it comes time to face the facts he'll leave you and come crawling back to the squad he abandoned."

"Enough Quinn! I love Kurt and Kurt loves me. He isn't cheating on me. We are happy together. Why do you not see it? He's happy in the Glee club. He has people who care about him not posers like you!"

Quinn's face showed shock. She could not believe someone as low on the high school food chain such as Blaine had just told her off. Blaine blew out the candles and packed up the equipment from his and Kurt's date. Leaving Quinn in the choir room alone.

Quinn went to Principal Figgins office and searched for something when she found it she smiled evilly. She pulled out her cell phone and started to dial a number.

'Blaine you are going to regret ever coming into my life and ruining my squad.' She thought as she hit the call button.

"Hello?"

"Hello my name is Quinn Fabray and I some information you may like to know about Blaine Devon Anderson."

**WHO DID QUINN CALL?**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**ALL WILL BE REVEALED SOON.**

**I USED A CLIP FROM TEENAGE DREAM BY KATY PERRY AKA I OWN NONE OF IT**

**SOOOOO UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE THEM SOOO MUCH**

**LUV YA,**

**MIDNIGHTS FLOWER**


	25. Chapter 25

**If I Had You**

**Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid! Blaine****.**

**A/N ****I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS or any songs I use**

**Chapter 25**

Every second he spent in his car was torture. All he saw were lights passing by him. He wasn't even focusing on the song currently playing on his radio. His mind was just consumed with worry.

'What if dad has another high chance of a heart attack? I was sure he was eating healthy all this time even if he hated it. Or what if something's wrong with Carole? Could she have gotten the illness that took mom away? No I need to stop thinking about negatives. But it's so hard to think of any good news. Please be okay dad and Carole.' Kurt thought letting out a sigh of relief as his home came into view.

He pulled into the drive way and his worry started to increase at what he saw.

Finn was pacing back and forth in eagerness. But his face read nothing of good or bad news. Kurt exited his car accidently slamming the door in such a hurry. Finn's head turned to the source of the sound and let out and eager yet relieved sigh.

"Finn is everything okay? Why are you standing outside?" Kurt said hoping that they hadn't gotten into a fight. As far as he knew his dad and Carole never fought.

"I was waiting for you. I couldn't just sit there with them I had to get up and move around. So I decided to come out here and wait for you." Finn said. Both boys were worried as to what the news was. But on that porch they silently agreed that'd they would be there for each other no matter the outcome because even if it was by marriage they were brothers.

"Come on let's go inside." Kurt said leading Finn into the house.

Kurt opened the door and looked around. There was no one in sight.

"Mom? Dad?" He called.

"We're in the living room." Burt called. Kurt and Finn walk towards the living room and saw their parents sitting on the sofa. "Have a seat." Burt said.

Both Finn and Kurt were too frightened at the moment to sit next to the adults. The only other seat was the couch that his dad used to watch sports in.

"Dibs." They both said before thrusting their bodies towards the chair. Finn's massive size and weight knocked Kurt right to the floor.

"Sorry Kurt I win." Finn said with a smile. The two adults on the sofa started laughing reminding the boys that they were being called there for a reason.

"So uh you two said you have some really important information that you needed to tell us. What is it?" Kurt asked not entirely sure if he wanted the information.

"Carole why don't you tell the boys." Burt said holding her hand.

"We're pregnant." Carole said with a smile.

The room was dead silent until Finn opened his mouth.

"How did Burt get pregnant?" He asked confused.

"Oh my gosh Finn when she said we're pregnant she meant she's pregnant with dads baby. Wait OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Kurt said before hugging Carole. "Congratulations!" Carole smiled as her sons continued to express their joy.

"Wait dude aren't mom and dad too old for that kind of you know stuff?" Finn asked before getting smacked upside the head by Kurt and Carole.

"Believe it or not kiddo your mom and I still have a few tricks up our sleeves." Burt said with a chuckle.

"Eww gross just gross. Please don't say anymore dad please." Kurt begged not wanting to know about his dad's sex life. Burt chuckled at his son's reaction.

'Yup he's still my little boy.' He thought with a smile. 'But not for long soon he'll make a name for himself and walk that stage.'

"So do you know if it's a boy or girl yet? Oh Carole you have to let me plan your baby shower please." Kurt begged Carole smiled.

"It's a girl she's due a month before your graduation and I would not have my baby shower planned by anyone else but the fabulous Kurt Hummel." She said causing Kurt to squeal in joy.

"Cool I'll now have a little brother and sister." Finn said. "And I have the perfect name..."

"If it's Finnessa you better not even finish that sentence." Kurt said. Finn smile faded.

"I was going to say her name should be Finchel."

"No!" Kurt, Burt, and Carole said in unison. The family looked at each other and started to laugh. Even Finn joined in the laughter. Kurt loved his family and he wouldn't change it for the world.

'This is perfect. This is home.' He thought with a bright smile.

However not everyone is lucky to come home to a happy and loving family.

Blaine stepped out of his car and started walking towards the door. He took a quick peek through the window. There was nothing but a dark empty living room.

'He must be out with a few co-workers drinking. Good.' Blaine thought before entering the house.

"Well aren't you home a bit late today." A voice said before pulling the lamp switch down. Blaine turned his head towards the voice and there planted on the couch was his father. His dad's eyes were filled with hate and disgust.

"Uh I had to stay behind and help Brittany learn some basic math." Blaine said as smoothly as possible. It was a good excuse he knew Brittany would cover for him and if his dad ever met her he would be able to see that she needed a little help when it came to school.

"You liar! I know about you Blaine. You and your disgusting little phase which you still choose to act upon after I told you not to!" His father yelled.

Blaine took a deep breath. He was going to come clean.

"Alright I have a boyfriend there I said it." Blaine said boldly refusing to let his voice show any sense of fear.

"I know all about your boyfriend. Kurt isn't it. Blaine do you seriously think he loves you? If you do you must be really stupid. There is no such thing as love!" His father yelled.

"You're wrong. I love Kurt and he loves me too." Blaine said refusing to let any tears fall.

"I'm really fed up with you and this little phase Blaine it ends NOW!"

"IT'S NOT A PHASE DAD! I'M GAY. I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN GAY AND I AM NEVER GOING TO CHANGE!"

His father's hands were in the forms of fists. Blaine was terrified for his safety but was prepared to take any hits. His father let out a chuckle and relaxed his hands.

"Blaine one day you will learn the truth. Break up with Kurt. Ugh even his name makes me want to vomit."

"His name is beautiful and I won't break up with him."

"You break up with him or I swear I will make you regret it."

"What are you going to do?" Blaine said worried for Kurt's safety.

"You don't want to know. So end it before I have to." And with those words Blaine's father left the house leaving Blaine alone. Blaine dashed up to his room and locked his door. When he was sure that there was no way for his father to enter he collapsed on the bed and cried. He loved Kurt with all his heart. He couldn't let him go.

'But dad might hurt him! What do I do? What do I do?'

**Sorry for super late update**

**Have had a lot on my plate**

**So what do you think Blaine will do?**

**How did his dad know about Kurt?**

**Will Klaine survive?**

**Leave a review I love them sooo much.**

**Until Next Time**

**Luv Ya,**

**Midnights Flower**


	26. Chapter 26

**If I Had You**

**Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid! Blaine****.**

**A/N ****I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS or any songs I use**

**Chapter 26**

A whole month flew by and Blaine had still not broken up with Kurt. How could he end it? How can you ask someone to destroy something so precious? Kurt was Blaine's world, he was Blaine light at the end of the tunnel. To ask Blaine to break up with the only thing in the world that he loved? Even though he had Kurt he still looked out for his father. He wasn't going to let him hurt the love of his life.

He was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Kurt. He was staring down at his food when two hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" That voice Blaine would know anywhere. A smiled formed on his lips before responding.

"Hmm I have no idea who this can possibly be but your voice is so beautiful I bet it matches your appearance. If that's true I would say take me away but there is no way you're the most beautiful sexiest guy on Earth." Blaine said with a crooked smile.

"Oh why do you say that?" Said the voice.

"Because that title belongs to my amazing boyfriend Kurt." Blaine said sensing the person covering his eyes smiling.

"Well than you're in luck." Kurt said uncovering Blaine's eyes appearing next to him. Kurt planted a kiss on Blaine's cheek. "Hi Blaine."

"Hello love." Blaine said before kissing Kurt's cheek. "How's your day been?"

"It's been good I'm a little nervous though."

"Nervous why?" Blaine said grabbing his boyfriends' hand.

"Because I just sent off my applications to NYU and NYADA." Kurt said. Blaine had sent off his applications the day registrations opened.

"You have nothing to worry about you'll be amazing at your auditions for their musical theatre programs."

"How can you be so sure?" Kurt said looking at his lap.

"Because your voice is so unique that every time I hear your voice it just brings me warmth." Blaine said lifting Kurt's chin so he could look him in the eye. "I'd prefer your voice over Rachel Berry's any day." He said giving Kurt a peck in the nose.

Kurt smiled Blaine always knew what to say to him. However there was something in Blaine's eyes that he had been seeing for a while now. It was a mixture of worry and sadness.

"Blaine are you okay?"

"What do you mean Kurt?"

"You have been so on edge lately and your eyes. Your eyes are just so worried and sad. Is something wrong?"

Blaine was about to answer when Quinn appeared.

"Hi guys." She said with a bright smile.

"What do you want?" Kurt snapped.

"Kurtie is that anyway to treat a friend especially with what I just did for you." She said with a pout.

"And what would that be?" Kurt said annoyed.

"I just convinced Coach Sue to let you rejoin the cheerios of course that means you are now at the bottom of the cheer pyramid but hey you can't always get what you want."

"And what makes you think I want to do that? I'm perfectly happy with Blaine."

"What do you mean?" Quinn said before her eyes noticing Kurt's and Blaine's hands linked together. "Oh I see. Well good luck Kurt. Don't let your heart get broken. I wish happiness for the both of you." She said only looking at Kurt. She walked away without another word.

"What was all that about?" Blaine asked still shocked at what just happened.

"I don't know but it didn't seem like Quinn was herself." Kurt muttered. Before Kurt could ask Blaine what he was going to say before Quinn's arrival his stomach rumbled. Both boys looked at each other before laughing.

"Go get something to eat while I make a quick stop at the bathroom." Blaine said with a smile.

"Okay just don't take too long like last week." Kurt said with a laugh.

"I TOLD YOU PUCK PUT A LAXITIVE IN MY PUDDING CUP." Blaine screeched embarrassed at the memory.

"Sure sweetie now go before my stomach rumbles so loud it sounds like thunder." Kurt said giving a quick peck on the cheek before departing from Blaine. Blaine smiled and walked towards the bathroom. Before he could enter he heard someone behind him.

"Can I help you Quinn?"

"What happened?" Quinn snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"How is it possible that you and Kurt are still together? After all I've done?" She said close to tears.

"Here's a news flash Quinn Kurt and I love each other there is nothing you or anyone can do that can tear us apart." Blaine said.

Quinn broke down crying.

"I want my friend back. I want my side kick. I want Kurt to be the bitch he was before you ruined him. You took him away from me!" She yelled.

"No I just saved him from you." Blaine said walking into the wash room. Quinn followed him in.

"Please Blaine get him back on the cheerios. Help me get my friend back." She said with hate and sadness in her eyes. But Blaine had been close enough to Rachel to tell when tears are fake. And these were fake.

"I'm sorry Quinn but no. Kurt's happy and I'm not going to let you convince me otherwise."

"Not even if it's a call to your father?"

"What?" Blaine said shocked.

"Who else do you think could've told him about you and Kurt? It was me I called him. You should have heard him when I informed him of your behavior. His voice was filled with disappointment and disgust. We wouldn't want daddy to know about how you disobeyed his wishes. Would we? Who knows he may go crazy and attack poor little Kurt and we both don't want that do we?"

Blaine shook his head tears coming down his cheeks. He could never let his father hurt Kurt.

"That's what I thought now convince him to come back to my side or else I call daddy. Do you understand?" Quinn asked wickedly.

Blaine nodded and left the wash room. He entered the cafeteria and sat at his previous seat waiting for Kurt.

'Is this really the end?' He thought before a tray being next to his made him return to the real world.

"Hey." Kurt said with a smile.

"Hey." Blaine said trying to sound happy. "Kurt…"

"Oh hold that for a second I wanted to know if you were free tonight so we could go to the park and see the outdoor screening of Moulin Rouge."

"Kurt I…I would love to go with you." Blaine said with a smile.

"Great so what did you want to ask me?"

"Would you ever consider rejoining the Cheerios?" Blaine asked looking at his food.

"No. I honestly hated it and I thought it was the only thing here that could make me a tad bit happy. But then you came along and I realized I don't need popularity. I only need you to be happy. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Blaine lied.

'Quinn only said I had to suggest it and I did. Now I can relax.'

"So when does the movie start?" Blaine said with a bright smile.

-That Night-

The two boys were sitting on the grass cuddling. Enjoying the movie and admiring the love Christian and Satine shared. It was near the end oof the moving and Satine was singing Come What May to Christian.

Kurt and Blaine suddenly looked at each other. Before either of them knew what was happening the were softly singing the song to one another.

_**Come What May**_

_**I will love you **_

_**Until my dying day**_

They both sang before leaning in for a passionate kiss. Unaware that someone was near by taking photographs of the little love moment.

**To: Mr.A**

**Like what you see?**

The text read with the photo attached to the message.

'I told you I would make you pay for not giving me back my friend Blaine Anderson.'

"Did you mean it?" Kurt asked to Blaine after they broke apart to breathe.

"Mean what?" Blaine asked looking into Kurt's eyes.

"That you'll love me come what may?" Kurt asked.

"Of course." Blaine said giving Kurt a kiss on the forehead. "I mean it with all my heart."

**So what do you guys think**

**My madre was watching my dvd of Moulin Rouge and the idea popped up**

**I do not own Moulin Rouge (Except the DVD) or any songs I used from it**

**Please Review**

**Until Next Time**

**Luv Ya,**

**Midnights Flower**


	27. Chapter 27

**If I Had You**

**Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid! Blaine****.**

**A/N ****I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS or any songs I use **

**Chapter 27**

Blaine couldn't stop smiling. He loved the movie but most of all he loved every moment he shared with Kurt. And that kiss. Oh god that kiss was something else. You hear people talk about how when they kiss there's a spark well for Blaine that kiss was a bunch of fireworks going off per second and a forest fire at the same time.

He pulled into his drive way and takes note that all the lights are off but his father's car is parked in the drive way.

'Please not tonight.' He thought smile fading. He took a deep breath and got out of his car and entered his home if he could even call it that. He slowly entered the living room and looked around. No lights suddenly coming on.

'So far so good.' He thought rising up the stairs to get to his bedroom. He was almost there when he bumped into a stiff figure at the top step.

"Have a nice night out Blaine?" His dad asked switching the lights on.

'What is up with the lights?' Blaine thought. 'Some sort of dramatic effect or what?'

"I'm waiting." His father said impatiently.

"I was out watching a movie." Blaine said technically he wasn't lying he just failed to mention which movie and that Kurt was there.

"With that…that…"

"Don't say that word dad. Just please don't." Blaine said.

"Oh so you were with him." His dad said coldly. "I told you boy to stay away from him and you do the exact opposite!" His dad yelled.

"Dad when will you get it I won't let go of Kurt. We are going away from this place. Away from you! Away from Quinn! Away from Lima!" Blaine yelled finally releasing all the anger he had been holding in all this time. He was tired of people telling him that he and Kurt were never going to make it. That this relationship was not of love but of a silly idea.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." His dad said. "Three days from today I'm taking you out of that school and away from that…that thing! I'm sending you off to a military school where they'll fix you right up."

Blaine froze in shock. He couldn't believe it he was be transferred out of McKinley because of his feelings for Kurt.

"You're lucky I have to go out of town for a meeting or else I would remove you from that school tomorrow morning." Blaine's dad said grabbing a suit case from behind him leaving Blaine shocked and broken on the stairs. "Oh and you better finish this thing with that boy. Break him in a way that he won't come running after you because if you don't I will." And with those words he left the house.

His father's final words were replaying in his mind.

_Break him in a way that he won't come running after you because if you don't I will._

"You won damn it." He yelled out in frustration and broke into sobs. This was the end. He had to break Kurt's heart. For his safety.

-The Next Day (Regionals) –

Kurt had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Blaine had been acting strange all day. Blaine hadn't spoken many words to him. Kurt looked at Blaine who had sat at the bus seat next to his.

'Why didn't he want to sit right next to me? Relax Kurt it's nothing. He's probably nervous about regionals.'

Kurt thought looking at Blaine who was blankly starring out of the window.

'At least that's what I hope.' Kurt said before putting on his headphones to listen to 'Hymn for the Missing' by Red. He didn't know why but the song seemed to be calling to him. Which terrified him.

-After Performance (sorry didn't feel like writing it)-

Everyone was eagerly awaiting the results. That is everyone except Blaine. Blaine smiled on stage and sang out loud but behind the curtain he seemed sad. He wasn't really interacting with anyone not even Sam.

"Something troubling you Kurt?" Santana asked. She was soon joined by Brittany, Chandler, and Zizes.

"It's nothing." Kurt muttered.

"Nothing Hummel you look like someone got tackled by me so spill." Zizes said.

Kurt looked up at the four friends. All of them had concern in their eyes. Concern for him.

"I don't know it's just Blaine seems so distant. I worry about him. About us but no matter how hard I try to talk to him he just pushes away." Kurt said weakly.

"Kurt listen to me Blaine loves you maybe he's nervous about something. Something that he thinks he should be ashamed of. And that's why he's pushing away." Chandler said holding his friend.

"Really?" He asked.

"As sure that I'm a straight up bitch." Santana said with a smile.

"DOLPHINS FOREVER." Brittany cheered.

"Everyone please get with your show choir and stand in your designated spots. The results will be revealed soon." The host said. Everyone started to gather with their groups. Blaine suddenly appeared next to Kurt and held his hand tightly.

"You ready?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Blaine said weakly. Kurt stopped his walking pulling Blaine back.

"Kurt what…"

"Just listen to me okay. I know why you're nervous B."

"You do?" Blaine said.

"Yes and sweetie you killed out there. There is no way we are going to Nationals. But I want you to know that if by any chance we don't win. I will still love you. Okay?" Kurt said.

"Okay." Blaine said pulling Kurt towards the group before Rachel yelled at them.

They held each other's hands throughout the wait.

"I'm bored so let's just announce the winner….The New Directions you're going to nationals in Columbus, Ohio."

Everyone jumped in joy. Blaine grabbed Kurt and held him tightly.

"Congratulations." He whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled and held on tightly to Blaine.

'Things are going to be alright.' He thought with a smile.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine."

"Will you come with me to my house tonight?" Blaine asked slowly pulling apart from Kurt. Kurt's cheeks burned an angry red. He couldn't believe it tonight may be the night.

'But it's with Blaine and I'm ready.' Kurt thought with a smile.

"Yes definitely." Kurt said with a smile.

"Okay." Blaine said before pulling Kurt into a tight hug.

**SOOO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**IS BLAINE NOT GOING TO END IT WITH KURT AND FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS SITUATION?**

**WILL KURT AND BLAINE DO IT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW I JUST LOVE THEM SOOO MUCH.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**LUV YA,**

**MIDNIGHTS FLOWER**


	28. Chapter 28

**If I Had You**

**Summary: Kurt Hummel is at the top of the high school pyramid. And to be honest that's all that matters to him. That is until a transfer student catches his eye. Will Kurt choose Blaine? Or has popularity clouded his mind or worse his heart. cheerio!Kurt newkid! Blaine****.**

**A/N ****I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS or any songs I use WARNING HAVE TISSUES BUT PUT AWAY ANY WEAPONS THAT MAY KILL ME OR GIVE ME TIME TO HIDE**

**Chapter 28**

The bus ride back to McKinley was rather tense. Kurt couldn't believe it.

'Tonight is the night when Blaine and I will be one. Maybe he's been acting odd because he's nervous. I hope he doesn't think that he's pressuring me into this. I've been ready for a while I've just been waiting for him to be ready.' Kurt thought gazing at Blaine who was sitting next to him. He leaned on his boyfriend and smiled. Blaine leant his head down a bit and sniffed Kurt's hair. He loved Kurt's scent more than the scent of fresh coffee.

"I love you." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too." Blaine whispered back before wrapping his arm around Kurt pulling him closer to him. Blaine gazed down at Kurt his face lighting up as they passed street lights.

'He's beautiful. The most beautiful thing on Earth.' Blaine thought cuddling closer to Kurt breathing in once again Kurt's scent. All to soon the bus came to a stop.

arose from the front seat.

"Guys I just have to say before you go home that I'm really proud of every single one of you. You guys deserved this. We're going to Nationals!" Mr. Schue said causing the teens mostly the glee boys to cheer. "Alright guys get your rest tomorrow we start on our preparation for nationals." Quickly everyone emptied the bus.

"I'm going to get the car wait for me?" Blaine said.

"Always." Kurt said before giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek. Blaine smiled and walked towards his car.

"Kurt!" Kurt turned to see Finn dashing towards him.

"What do you need Finn?"

"I just wanted to tell you that mom and dad won't be home tonight something about going out of town to look for relaxation." Finn said. "And I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be at Rachel's tonight I'm sorry for leaving you alone tonight bro."

"So wait I'm going to have the house to myself?" Kurt asked.

"Uh yeah." Finn said.

"Okay. Be safe and call me if at any time you change your mind and decide to drive home." Kurt said with a smile.

"Okay take care Kurt." Finn said patting his brother's shoulder before heading towards his car.

'The house to myself. Hmm maybe…" Kurt's train of thought was broken by a light tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see Blaine.

"Come on Kurt let's go before you catch a cold." Blaine said leading Kurt to his car. They both hopped in but before they pulled out of the drive way Kurt spoke up.

"Let's go to my house it'll be empty and I'd feel more comfortable there." Kurt said.

'That's actually better.' Blaine thought sadly before turning to Kurt. "Okay" he said simply and drove off towards his boyfriend's home. The two boys were quiet. But unbeknownst to Kurt Blaine's silence was not for the same reason.

The two pulled into the drive way and exited the car. They stepped inside and Kurt led him towards his room.

They had had several makeout sessions in there before but this was something beyond that.

Kurt shut the door to his room. Blaine turned to face Kurt when suddenly he feels Kurt's lips on his.

'His sweet soft lips.' Blaine thought before returning the kiss. He was eager he put all his love towards the kiss. Not wanting to remove himself from Kurt.

'I love him so much. I don't want this kiss to end because it may be the last one that will ever truly matter.' Blaine thought still attached to Kurt's lips. The taste of Kurt's mouth was just so amazing. 'I love him.' Blaine thought causing a lone tear to fall down his cheek in the middle of the kiss.

Kurt felt the tear fall onto his cheek. He gently removed himself from Blaine. Blaine whimpered sadden by the fact that the kiss had ended.

"Blaine are you alright?" Kurt asked. Before Blaine could answer his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He lifted himself from Kurt and pulled out his phone.

**One New Message From : Dad**

Blaine hesitantly opened the text.

**If you tell that thing that it was me who is **

**making you end this little disgusting phase**

**I swear you will REGRET it. This better be**

**done before I come home!**

Kurt was a bit hurt by the fact that Blaine just opened a text message while they were in the middle of something.

"Who was that Blaine?" He asked hoping that he said a member from the New Directions congratulating everyone again. Blaine remained frozen. He stared out of Kurt's window out to the cold dark winter night.

'I have to do this. For his safety. I have to make him hate me.' Blaine thought biting his lip trying to hold back the tears at the thought of what he was about to do next.

"Blaine?"

Blaine composed himself to seem serious. He couldn't give up his true emotions or else it would in disaster.

"No one." He said rather confidently.

"Blaine." Kurt said trying not to assume the worse. "Why are you lying to me?"

"Kurt it's over." Blaine said smoothly turning to face Kurt.

"What?" Kurt said trying his hardest not to cry. "Blaine this isn't a funny joke." Kurt said seriously hoping that Blaine had been forced to pull this twisted joke by one of the glee guys.

"Kurt. There is no sweet way to say this…it's over. Done. I don't want you anymore." He said coldly. Kurt's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Blaine…how…why?" He said so lost at what he had done wrong.

"Come on Kurt you must've known this was going to happen. Without that Cheerios uniform you're…." Blaine didn't want to say it, But he had to he had to keep Kurt safe from his sick dad. "you're just another guy."

"Is that what this is about? Blaine I can be a cheerio again. Quinn said so herself."

"Yeah but at the bottom and not even any sort of Captain. How cool do you think you'll be? You won't be Kurt you'll just be another person trying to fit in."

"Blaine…but you said…"

"I said a lot of things I didn't mean." Blaine said trying his hardest not to cry. He was looking at the ground not wanting to see his angel in pain.

"Blaine I love you. I love you with all my heart. I thought my status didn't mean anything."

"Yeah well you thought wrong. Goodbye Kurt have a nice life."

"But Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"Stay beautiful who knows maybe you'll find someone who doesn't care what you are." Blaine said before walking out of the room and out of the house. Kurt sat frozen on the bed listening as Blaine's car pulled out of the driveway.

Once the car was gone Kurt broke down crying into his mattress.

'What did I do? I'm so stupid I should've never quit the Cheerios. I love Blaine even though I hate him right now. I thought we were soulmates. I guess I thought wrong.' He thought still crying into his mattress.

Unaware that on the side of the highway not far from his house was Blaine's car parked with Blaine sitting inside crying and screaming. He couldn't believe what he had just said to the love of his life. He hated himself. He cried and hit the wheel several times in frustration.

Both boys were crying, dying on the inside because their soulmate was gone.

Maybe for good.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME**

**I CRIED MY EYES OUT WRITING THIS**

**IS THIS TRULY THE END? **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**LUV YA,**

**MIDNIGHTS FLOWER**


End file.
